


仰面漂浮

by our_flame_never_goes_out



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Implied Matsuoka Gou/Tachibana Makoto, Slice of Life, implied Gou/Makoto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_flame_never_goes_out/pseuds/our_flame_never_goes_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>遥二十三岁时，他在不太理想的情况下成为了一位家长。抚养真琴的女儿倒不是什么坏事。真的，一点也不差。</p><p>When Haru is 23, he becomes a parent under less than ideal circumstances. Raising Makoto's daughter isn't so bad, though. Not bad at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [floating on your back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340242) by [ohthelinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthelinsanity/pseuds/ohthelinsanity). 



> This is a Chinese translation.
> 
> 原文链接就在上面。我只是负责把它翻译成中文的，[首发于此](http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3935545982)（free男子游泳部吧）。

 

“遥？遥！遥，快起来！”

遥试图无视正在戳自己身子和脸的小小的手指。“找凛去，”他哼了一句，随即转过身去面向墙。

听到咯咯的笑声后，遥感觉到自己床上突然多了一个四岁孩子的体重，正接近着自己。“舅舅已经去跑步了。他说让我叫你起来然后你做早餐！”

——该死的凛。

遥叹了一口气，然后躺平，让实理趴在自己胸前。闭着双眼，他把一只手放在了她的后脑勺上。遥只希望她能够再睡着，那样他们就可以过一个小时再考虑早饭的事了。“我过一会儿起来。”遥轻声说道。

“舅舅今天早晨把新鲜的鱼拿出来了。”

遥的眼睛一下就睁开了。

“我醒了。”他淡淡地说，把笑着的实理从床上挪了下去。

实理一如既往地执着于帮遥做饭，迅速地把自己的小围裙从挂钩上拿下来系在身上。遥一边把自己的围裙套在睡衣上系好，一边用一只脚把实理的板凳蹭到台子前面。“你想搭着鱼一起吃点什么？”他问。

她兴奋地在塑料凳上蹦了几下：“那种小三明治好吗？用烤面包的那种？”

“要甜菜酱吗？”他的询问得到她热情的点头作为回应。“行。你来烤面包。”

实理把面包从橱柜里拿了出来，问道：“我能切苹果吗？”

上次她试着帮他切蔬果时不小心切到了手指，为此他还被凛骂了一顿。但不让她试的话她还怎么学？

“可以。不过你要比上次小心。”

“我会的！”她保证道。

三明治不算是什么典型的早餐食物，但它们好做又好吃，实理这次也成功地没有让自己流血，所以对于遥来讲，这也算是成功了。他们坐在电视边的茶几前吃的饭，实理也一直缠着遥让他趁着周末带她一起去泳池。“你可以一起来。”他这样答应，于是她开心地尖叫了起来。实理近期尤为热衷于去看他和凛的练习——可能是因为即将在日本举行的这届奥运会让所有人都比较振奋吧。

“不过你得先练习写字。”

她撅起了嘴（遥看着她这样子想起了凛）：“我可以一会儿再做啊。”

“我们现在有时间，”他把盘子从桌上收了下去，“你的老师说班里只有你一个人还写不好自己的名字。”

实理嘴撅得更厉害了，眼角也有泪珠开始聚集。她真的太像她舅舅了，遥这么想。“我知道你能做到的，”遥告诉她，“我觉得你只是没练够。所以我们现在来练习。”

于是她之后就没有什么抱怨了，而且比起不开心，更多的是坚定。她爬到遥的怀里，然后他耐心地等着她用潦草的笔迹写出自己的名字：实理。

在遥看来，她写得不错，所以他觉得老师说的大概是她的姓。“嗯，还有姓。”

实理这次花的时间比写名字时多了些，不过她总算是写出了“七濑”——虽然有些笔画不太对劲。

“怎么样？”实理问道，仰着头去看他。遥没有看她，而是把目光定在纸上。

“字写对了，但那是我的姓。”遥平淡地解释。他真希望能有什么奇迹发生，让这个解释就足够。

“我知道啊。所以它不也是我的姓吗？”

他不知道该说些什么。他不擅长应付小孩——他从来没擅长过。在过去的两个月里，遥每天都在疑惑为什么实理没有被像任何一个正常家庭都会做的那样托付给凛一个人。为什么要让凛和自己一起分担监护权。到底为什么，他长期以来的好友那么坚决地要遥帮忙抚养她？

“不算是吧，”遥轻轻地说道，然后握住她的手，把笔尖划过纸张，帮着她写出她的名字。

——橘实理。

* * *

 

凛跑完步后带着一个露出尖牙的笑和一身够实理在里面游泳的汗回来了。“看来今天的鱼成功地把遥叫醒了啊，”他闻着屋子里的烤鱼味宣布。“有给我做吗？”

遥只是哼了一声，虽然那多是出于给实理编头发失败而导致的挫败感。她一直在乱动——凛一会得给她重新编一下了。“没有。你不喜欢早餐吃鱼。”

虽然遥说得没错，凛还是摆出了一副被冒犯了的样子：“那也——你偶尔体贴一下能死啊？”

“大概吧。你也知道做好事会对我的血糖做什么。”遥面无表情地回应，引得实理笑了起来。凛也压低自己的笑声，走到厨房去给自己做一份蛋白混合饮料。

“遥，你也要一杯吗？”

“我吃过了。”

“是啊，还脱离了我给你定的饮食计划。”

“你买的鱼。”

“离奥运会就差几个月了。”

遥顿了一下，视线移到了电视机后面的墙上。三年前去里约时，遥和凛从4×100米的自由泳接力各拿回了一块银牌。它们和一张照片在一起被挂在了墙上。

凛近期一直在纠缠着遥，说要他们一定在退休之前给日本拿回金牌。

“你得要在顶尖状态啊。”看到遥开始走神，凛如是提醒道。

遥把自己带回现在，瞥了实理一眼：“我和她分一个。”

不用说也知道，实理的蛋白混合饮料不需要像他自己平时的那份一样浓，但让她喝一半也不会有什么事。也许她还能在今天下午他们训练时去公共泳池游个泳。

“行，行。那我得放花生酱了，对吧？”

“是！谢谢舅舅！”

凛冲厨房那边歪了歪头：“来吧小姑娘，在遥出去跑步之前来帮我做这个吧。”

游泳训练的话，遥不介意，但跑步不是件他很喜欢的事，尤其是在早上。他更喜欢晚上跑步，不过他也知道他们的训练制度有多重要。毕竟奥运会马上就在自己的国家举行了。于是他也没有抱怨。

“我去多跑你说的那一千米了，七点钟火车站见。”

“如果天不够亮的话别走楼梯。”

“嗯，”遥往凛的房间走去，轻声应道。“我要借一下你的运动背心。”

“那件不干净！”凛从厨房喊道——遥可以想象他现在生气的表情。

“我不管，那件更舒服。”

“切，随你吧。实理，遥他真恶心。”

 

* * *

 

实理特别喜欢自己在水上运动中心的工作。

在那两场葬礼后，遥和凛的教练了解到了他们的新责任。他们很理解遥和凛的处境，允许了实理跟着一起来到练习，运动会，和其它任何有必要的场合。这样做也是也为了保证两位运动员能跟上他们的运动制度，在2020年本国的奥运会上参加比赛。最开始他们还表示愿意让实理在中心的另一个泳池里上游泳课，但遥拒绝了——他想亲自教她，凛也同意了。所以呢，把人从泳池里拉出来——橘家的优良传统——就成了实理光荣而又伟大的任务。

其他运动员都非常喜欢她；一头暗红色的头发和一双闪亮的绿眼睛让她显得尤为可爱，这让他们非常想看见她帮他们出水时开心的笑脸，即使所谓的“帮”也只是在他们爬出泳池时拉着他们的手而已。

“喂！小实理——”专游蛙泳的京从最远处的泳道叫着，“我好累啊，该休息了！你能帮我出来吗？”

实理一蹦一跳地过去了，趴到泳池最边上时还卷起了袖子。遥在自己的泳道看着实理把他拉出水面，虽然京多半是靠自己的左胳膊把自己撑出来的。即使如此，京还是对小女孩竖起大拇指，露出了一个闪亮的微笑：“谢啦！”

“不用谢！”她面露喜色，回给他一个笑容。他抚了抚她的头发——把好不容易编好的辫子都弄乱了——然后去长椅那边找凛和一些其他人了。

和往常一样，遥又是最后一个出来的。“实理，”他叫了一声，她就跑了过来，在遥轻轻地告诉她在泳池边不该跑步时放慢了脚步。他等着她跪在边上，伸出手。

就像那么多年前真琴做的那样。

“小遥，你今天游得好快！”

他有点想叫她“把那个‘小’去掉”，但他也不介意了。如果要说实话，他其实有点怀念这个称呼，即使只是因为现在不能常听到它了。

与京不同，遥还是尽量在保证实理不累到的情况下让她使劲把他拉出水面。有了前几个月的练习，他已经演得很逼真了。在她使劲拽了两下后，他悄悄自己使力爬了上去。“我速度怎么样？”他问。他每天都会等实理把教练给他记录的时间告诉他。

“快！比你个人记录快了……八分之一秒！你的教练是这么说的。”

“是吗？”进步还真不赖啊。“那挺好的。”

“你会在奥运会上得金牌吗？”

“我会尽量。”遥拿过毛巾开始擦头发，“怎么了？你觉得我做不到吗？”

她的眼睛一下就担心地睁大了，生怕遥觉得自己不支持他：“不是！我觉得你能！你游得很快啊！”她左看右看，然后拍了拍遥的泳裤，等着遥蹲下听她讲一句悄悄话：“你比舅舅还要快一点呢。”

“那不是什么秘密啊。凛知道我比他快。”

“喂！我听到了啊！”

 

* * *

 

回家的路上，实理问了遥一个自从一年前他开始新的训练计划后就没再听过的问题：“遥，你为什么要游仰泳？”

凛在座位里僵了一下。遥也能从他咬嘴唇的动作看出来凛也不知道该引开话题，还是该利用这个机会获得自己也求了长达几个月的答案。

“凛想让我在奥运会上多参加几个个人项目，所以我就除了自由式又报了仰泳。”

实理看起来还是很困惑：“可是妈妈和爸爸以前老说你只游自由式！他们说你不游别的！”

“确实是，”遥承认，凛也转过头，好奇地盯着他。“但我也说过我不会参加游泳比赛的，结果你看凛把我拖到哪里了。”

“你自己选的。”凛埋怨道，遥也对他轻轻笑了一下表示自己只是在开完笑。

“只是……”通常，遥很注意不说没必要的话，但他这次为了找到要说的话还得停下来想想，“……一个新的目标。是我一个新的梦想。在奥运会上游仰泳。就是这样。”

凛笑似的呼了一口气，伸过手拍了拍他外甥女的头发：“有人变得爱啰嗦了。”

遥靠上了火车的窗户，看着风景掠过窗外——除了钢筋混凝土的城市以外，什么也没有。他想念大海和岩鸢，但这样的话至少那份熟悉感不在了。他一直害怕会有一天，一切都像是回到了高中时代，然后他会指望回头能看见穿着校服的真琴靠在他书包上打瞌睡。

“我跟你一起住了很多年了，那些冗长的演说和关于梦想的话总归会出现的。”

“可惜你讲得没我好。”

遥略带嘲讽地勾起了嘴角：“又来了。你不切实际的梦想之一。”

“……天啊，你好 **烦** 。”

实理笑出了声。

“至少我没有开始像你一样老哭。对吧，实理？”

“当我没说，你是 **超级** 烦。”


	2. Chapter 2

“渚，我不觉得你的泳衣设计适合奥运选手。”

“诶？怜，我的泳衣可是，用你的话来讲，很 **美** 的。任何奥运选手穿上它都会感到荣幸。我还给凛看了，他还说如果奥委会允许的话他还会穿着它比赛呢！”

“凛的品位……我该怎么说呢……不是总是很好的。”

“哪有！他穿的衣服从来都是最帅的！”

“……你有没有问遥他对你的设计的看法？”

“遥的看法才不重要呢，他那么过分——”

在已经沸沸扬扬的奥运会馆里，实理坐在渚和怜的中间，大声让他们安静下来：“安静点！两百米仰泳要开始了！”

“哦？有什么特别值得兴奋的吗？难道日本会赢？”怜推了推自己的眼镜，读着大屏幕上显示的决赛名单。“什、什么？！”他在看到第八泳道下的名字时惊叫出声，“遥要游仰泳？！”

“ **啥？！** ”渚一声尖叫，声音大到周围好几个人转过头看着他们。他抢过怜的眼镜戴上，看着大屏幕，“遥什么时候开始游 **仰泳** 了？！”

“为了我爸爸！”

怜和渚震惊地低头看着实理。

“我觉得他想游是因为爸爸死了，”她继续说道，“我不是很清楚为什么，但那是他最喜欢的泳姿，对吧？”

“对，”怜轻声说，“没错。”

“我听到他和舅舅有一天晚上在说这件事，”她皱了皱鼻子，试图回想起所有的细节，“他说那是让爸爸知道自己能对付变化，无论多难。”她耸了耸肩，“我不知道他是什么意思。”

“我觉得我知道，小实理。”渚悄声说道。

 

* * *

 

遥参加着奥运比赛，但他感觉自己就像是在高中参加练习一样。

全程他所想的只有他如何希望这个会馆是没有屋顶，能让他看见蓝天白云的。他在东京住得太久了，他都害怕自己会忘记岩鸢的样子，忘记翠绿的树和白色的沙滩会在晴天被阳光染上什么样的色彩。

游仰泳的感觉挺不一样的。他并没有觉得自己在水里，而是在水上；一个奇怪的中间境界，身为水的一部分却还能看见上面的世界。遥绝对不适合仰泳，但他游得很拼命。这场比赛的激烈程度不亚于在高中游的接力，和朋友们的比赛，但是多了他多年累积的经验和力量。

他沉浸在自己的思考里比完了赛，都不知道自己排了第几位，直到凛冲了过来把他一把拽出泳池紧紧拥抱住。

“遥！干得漂亮，遥！”

遥看了看计分板，发现他居然获得了银牌。

“真琴会为你骄傲的，”凛对着他的脖子小声说，“绝对会的，遥。”

他站在领奖台上接过奖牌时，遥觉得自己虽然没有获得第一名，他的银牌却比金牌更加耀眼。

 

* * *

 

“给我看看，怜！该我了！”

在游泳项目都结束后，整队都花了几天时间庆祝。自然地，怜和渚也带着很开心也很累的实理来了。他们在一个寿司店里把凛和遥所有的奖牌（数量可观的五枚，渚正在兴高采烈地试图把它们同时都戴上）传着看的时候，实理揪了揪遥的袖子：“哪个是你游爸爸的泳姿得到的？”

整晚遥都没有摘掉它。那个银牌是他最喜欢的奖牌，虽然他得了两枚金牌——一枚自由泳的，一枚和凛一起参加的混合泳接力的。“这儿呢。想戴一戴吗？”

她有点害羞地点了点头，遥把奖牌摘下来戴在她的脖子上。“小心点，有点沉。”他轻轻说着，还确保奖牌在她的腿上放着，没有勒住她。

“好漂亮，”她说，用手指描着奖牌上东京独特的设计，“我觉得它比金牌好看。”

“嗯，我也是。”

“遥，”她轻轻说，声音几乎要淹没在凛的笑声中，“你还要参加下一场奥运会吗？”

他在那些比赛结束的瞬间就已经作出决定了：“不。我不再做职业游泳选手了。”

凛听见了，迅速转过身，看起来也只有一点惊讶：“决定做得还真快啊。我们都没庆祝完呢。”

说实话，这件事遥感觉很合理。他很高兴自己这样去追逐了游泳，也很高兴自己有了今天的成就。但他觉得也是时候该有一个新的开始了，尤其现在有了真琴和江的女儿需要照顾。“我知道你还想再参加一次奥运会，”然后在凛开口准备抗议，绝对要保证如果是要照顾实理的话自己也退役的时候，遥给了他一个淡淡的笑容让他知道他没事，“我要去上美术学院。”

凛一直怀疑地盯着遥，好像不相信遥能对如此迅速做出的决定感到这么平静。“你确认？你也用不着今天做出决定啊。你之后再改变想法也不迟。”

实理打了个哈欠，靠到遥的身边，把脸埋进他的腹部。他把一只手放到了她的头上。“我不会改变这个想法的。”

他的三个朋友对他报以微笑。

 

* * *

 

“你的情况不太一样。”一天晚上，一个实理早已睡着的晚上，一个不可避免的问题都会浮现出来的晚上，凛这么解释道。“我原来是她舅舅，我现在还是她舅舅。我一直都会是她舅舅。但你……”

“凛。”遥希望凛听到自己的名字被如此绝望地唤出来后能停下。

“她会慢慢长大，”凛重新开始，换了种方式，“等她十二岁了，在给学校填联系人信息表时，或她朋友问她爸叫什么时，或老师让家长来参加家长会时，她会问 **你** 。我是她舅舅。你是她爸。”

遥坚定地摇头。“不。真琴是她父亲。”

凛的脸上闪过一丝愠色，眉头上出现的皱纹让情绪更加明显。“对，他是。江是她母亲。但他们现在不在了。他们活着的时候很尽职尽责地抚养她了，但到最后，她多数的回忆会是和我们在一起的。和你的，遥。”

遥又摇了摇头。“你是她的 **血亲** ，”他强调，“她和江长得一模一样。”他刻意没有说她有着真琴的眼睛这一点。“长得和你一样。你是她家人。我是真琴附加到监护权申请书上的那个朋友。”

“遥，”凛没好气地叫了一声，遥听到呵斥后抿住了嘴。“你为了她放弃了职业游泳。你为了让 **我** 能继续游泳而放弃了它。你在那个餐馆找了那份破工作就为了付各种账单，为学校攒钱。你每天都给她做饭， **每天** 都接她放学。你跟我一样是她的家人。”

“可我不是她爸，”遥咽了口唾沫，“我做不到。我不是真琴。我不是。”

“你还不明白对吧？你没看出她已经做出了决定。遥，”这次他的名字是被筋疲力尽地说出来的，凛掐住自己的鼻梁也充分地表明了他有多心烦，“真心的，她要是想叫你‘爸爸’会世界末日吗？”

“会。”

“你真够讨厌的，你知道吗？”

 

* * *

“我想搬回岩鸢。”

凛长叹了一口气：“啊……”

自从实理开始和他们一起住 ，遥就在担心这场对话。凛和遥终将不可避免的分离就像真琴和遥高中后走上不同的道路一样自然。但这次分离还需要考虑监护权这种复杂的事。遥和凛的友情固然深，但将两人联系起来的还有一个看得见摸得着的六岁的女孩——他们又不能把她分成两半。

“……实理应该跟你走。”

遥不知道他觉得这场对话会是什么结果，他不知道自己 **想要** 的是什么样的结果，但凛的话还是让他吃了一惊：“我本来想提出相反的事。”

凛哼了一声，把手插到口袋里：“我知道。但是，遥，我离罗马还有两年，而且……”他突然停下，细细地审视着遥，“……我觉得你对回家后可以干的事也已经考虑得挺周到的了。”

“我的父母一直没有卖掉我们在那的房子，”他承认，“他们说我要是回去可以住那里。”

凛还是盯着他，读着他，遥尽量不在他的目光下显得不自在。“离那么近真的没问题吗？”

真琴的家。凛在说真琴的家。

“兰和莲现在上高三了。实理可以经常和他们和他的父母在一起。她还可以去见见你的妈妈。”

“她会很喜欢那样的，”凛低语着，脸上慢慢绽开着一个温柔的笑，“看吧？连你在内心也知道实理该和你走。”

遥的脸微微发红，他不是很确定那是因为不好意思还是谈论输了，但他努力确保自己说出来的话都是谨慎而发自内心的：“也许就等到你的奥运生涯结束吧。我想让你回来。”

沉默的时间慢慢变长，空白得让人无法忍受。他几乎都想要一种紧张的气氛，一种令人不舒服的热度，但那种东西确实没有存在——直到凛伸过手，揪住遥帽衫的绳子把他拉入怀里抱住。

“我会回来的，”凛保证，“但那不会是一样的。你也知道，对吧？不可能一直都一样的。”

他知道他在说什么。他们从高中之后就是室友，从实理搬进来后还是室友，有一段时间遥甚至以为他们一生都会是室友。但凛的双手用力环住他让遥感觉更像一个迁出通知——也许因为这就算是吧。两人都该开启自己人生新的篇章了。

“如果你需要我回来，我会的。如果你需要我留下，我会的。但，遥？”

他等着。

“你以后不会再有多需要我了。你没问题的。”


	3. Chapter 3

“你每天都会打电话？”

把搬家的货车里的最后一个箱子递给遥后，凛蹲了下来和实理对视。“每天都会的，小家伙。”

她伸出小拇指：“答应吗？”

然后凛就热泪盈眶了；回过头看，遥才发觉他没有放声痛哭已经很不错了。“我保证。”他说着擦去了自己外甥女的一滴泪。“行啦，别哭了。我坐趟火车就可以过来。而且有遥跟你在啊！”听到遥的名字，实理紧紧地抓住了他的裤腿。“你的爷爷奶奶，姑姑叔叔也都就在隔壁啊。我妈妈离得也不远，对吧？我有时间就来看你们。”

实理点点头表示明白，无力地揉了揉眼睛。“你会留下来吃晚饭吗？”

“我没法留下，”凛柔声说，“我得在天黑前回东京啊。早上还有练习呢，记得吗？”

她又点了点头，这次放松很多：“帮我和京打招呼吧。”

“当然，”他咧嘴一笑，拍拍外套上装着实理要给京（她“男朋友”）的画，“他会很想你的。”

“我不在那儿了，你得把他扶出泳池。”

“嗯，”他俯身亲了亲她的额头，缓慢而温柔，“要乖啊。”

“舅舅再见。”

遥和实理站在门口看着凛走下台阶。他有两次回过头来挥手，然后他绕过橘家门口的植物敲了敲他们的门，打了打招呼。遥一直看着，直到他沿着鹅卵石街道慢跑向那辆回到东京的货车。

现在只有他和实理了。

“晚饭想吃点什么？”遥问，弯下腰把她抱了起来。他通常是不赞同娇惯小孩的，但因为今天真的是让人身心俱疲的一天，他决定例外也是可以有的。

她把头在他的脖颈蹭了蹭——奥运会的时候渚只不过照顾了她一星期，她就学会了这个习惯。“可以稍微睡一会吗？”

说实话现在睡午觉有点晚了，但遥还是同意了：“好啊。”

他们的东西多数还都散在家里，实理的床也明天才能过来，遥就让她和他一起睡在自己的床上了。闹钟设置到半个小时之后，两个人渐渐进入梦乡。

他们最后没有吃晚饭，而是第二天随着日出和鸟叫声醒了过来。

 

* * *

 

幸运的是，实理对于住在岩鸢感到很开心。

像遥一样，她更喜欢清新的空气和如画的风景，尤其是家旁边长长的海岸线。新学校没有让她害怕反而让她更加兴奋，而正是这种时刻让遥意识到实理很多时候比起橘家，更像松冈家的。

可是那双绿色的眼睛和那一样的温柔微笑总会像坐在家里就能听见的潮汐一样把他带回去。

她在新学校的第一天对遥来讲是个奇怪的经历。她在东京上学前班时，遥不是在上班就是在游泳训练，但刚回岩鸢那几天他还没有工作，所以他早上递完工作申请书，那天余下的时光就在一池怀念中度过了。

他路过了他原来的学校，路过了鲛柄，路过了笹部教练还经营着的那个游泳部。其实他看那里早上的游泳练习时被笹部发现了，还被叫到了一小班中学生前面。

“看啊同学们！是奥运游泳选手七濑遥！”

多数学生都认得他的长相或名字，他们立马都争着爬出泳池冲过去和他打招呼。一下次看见这么多小孩有点喘不过气来，但他把真琴的旧习惯和自己带实理学会的新习惯都调了出来，对孩子们笑了笑：“你们好啊。看来你们也很喜欢游泳，对吗？”

一个棕色头发的矮个子女生点点头：“是的！我们也会成为奥运游泳选手的！”

遥笑得更明显了些：“那是个很远大的梦想啊。”她把他的提醒理解成了在说自己有不现实的梦想，脸上露出了明显不开心的情绪，下嘴唇也开始颤抖。“而且，”遥继续道，“我觉得有远大的梦想是很是重要的。如果你努力，你会对自己能做到的事感到很惊奇的。”

那让她高兴了，高兴到她跑上前给了他一个湿漉漉的拥抱。

“行了，孩子们！”笹部教练从泳池喊道。“你们训练早退的话可成不了职业选手的！赶紧回水里来！”

遥在游泳部逗留了一阵，谁知道原因——他告诉自己是因为被笹部看见后他觉得自己有义务留下，但他胃里翻腾的感觉不是这么说的。

“啊，遥，”他在最后一个孩子被他妈妈接走后咧嘴笑着，打了招呼，“好久不见了。多久了，五年？”

大概更久吧。“见到你很高兴。”

教练敛起了自己的笑容来符合这场重逢淡淡的忧愁：“我听说真琴的事了。还有江。我也很难过。”遥作为回应麻木地点了点头，希望他们能说些别的 **任何** 话题也好。“他们，呃……他们的女儿怎么样了？实理，是吧？”

“她挺好的。”遥回答。谈论真琴的女儿没容易多少，但还是稍微容易点。“凛还要再参加最后一次奥运，所以我要照顾她几年。”

教练的脸上慢慢浮现出一个有点鬼鬼祟祟的笑，像是想起了什么见不得人的秘密。“啊，我记得。你们当时可真是这里的热门话题啊。真琴要求实理由你们两人照顾时人们都挺惊讶的。对那些不知道你们两个有多近的人是个很奇怪的决定吧，大概。其实，我一直觉得你们俩——”

又是关于真琴的谈话。回家住了，这得要他慢慢适应，但今天他实在是不想面对这事了。有些天就是比其他日子要困难，凛也告诉他那是正常的。“我有一个问题。”遥在笹部讲话中间脱口而出。

“哦？行啊！问吧。”

“我想知道，”遥清了清嗓子，最后考虑了一下这个请求，“你这个游泳俱乐部有没有空缺的教师位置。”

“诶？！”笹部惊叹道，“你想在 **这里** 当老师？”遥点头后，笹部爽朗地笑了两声。“这里永远都会给你位置的，遥！你这么做肯定也能帮我这里的生意啊。拿了四次奖牌的奥运选手在这里指导？天啊，你那是帮 **我** 忙啊。”

“如果我教得不好你还是可以解雇我。”遥承认。他确实是个游泳专家，但他不是什么特别好的老师。真琴能帮助孩子们克服对水的恐惧，而且是凛，不是自己，教会了怜其他的泳姿。他也许做老师会……和渚一样糟糕吧。

“我觉得你没什么可担心的，遥，”笹部亲切地说，“做家长让你变了很多，我能看出来。我觉得你会比你想象中要做得好。”

遥想起他让那个棕发的女孩笑起来的场景，决定他的老教练还是说得有道理的。

 

* * *

 

“然后小茜把球完——全打到了场外！”

“哇——？”遥听到凛惊讶的叫声从客厅传了过来——实理正在那里和他视频聊天。“场外？不可能吧。”

“真的有，她真的有！实在是太帅了！”

“所以棒球挺好玩的吧？你喜欢打棒球吗？”

遥把炉子的火关低想让蔬菜的咝咝声变小，希望能听到实理对棒球的看法。“我喜欢和大家一起玩，但我打得不是很好。有时候会有点无聊。”

“啊，我明白的。不如看我和遥游两场，对吧？”

“对！”

想在视频聊天结束之前也去凑个热闹，遥尽快把两人的晚饭盛好带到客厅茶几上。遥终于坐下的时候，他们两个不知道在笑什么（估计和遥有关）。

“喂，遥。”遥哼了一声，让凛知道自己虽然没抬头也在听。“学校，工作，还有各种我得问的乱七八糟的事都怎样啊。”

“挺好的。”遥的回答很简短。因为一切都确实挺好的。做一个游泳教练，有没有他的身份，都工资不错，他早上也会在实理上学时去当地的大学上一些课。

“只是‘挺好的’？”

“你也知道岩鸢，”他说，依然看着他的食物，“挺安静的，没什么事。”

“……你不介意？”

真的，他不介意。出去看看世界确实是一件他需要做的事，也是一件他需要再做做的事，但就现在，他的家乡能给他带来慰藉。他抬头去看自己笔记本屏幕角落里小窗口里的凛，发现了背景里什么鲜艳的橘色东西。“……那是谁？”

“哈？”凛把椅子从桌前推开，让遥稍微看清楚点沙发上的人。“哦，这是御子柴。当时你搬走后需要一个新室友。你记得他，对吧？”

“清十郎。”

“你好啊，小——遥——！”御子柴大喊，热情地招着手。

行。绝对不是那位原来的队长。“哦，阿百啊。”

“是啊，”凛叹了口气，听起来不是烦，只是有点累，“他可真的比你能让气氛活跃多了。”

“你确认他用不完的活力对于你这种人好吗？你可是游泳界的老头了，你得睡好觉啊。”遥漫不经心地开了句玩笑，注意力分散在电脑和实理的餐盘中间。实理在玩自己的绿菜花。“把蔬菜都吃了。”

“但它们好难吃。”她抱怨。

“我知道，我也不喜欢它们，但如果我们不吃的话凛会生气的。”

“我老了？我又不是已经退役了的那个！”凛大笑一声，“行，听爸爸的话，好好吃菜。”

“没允许你那么叫我。”遥叹了口气。

“你离那么远要拿我怎么样，嗯？”

遥翻了个白眼。“自作聪明的蠢蛋。”他用英语说。

即使只有电脑摄像头的像素，凛的眼睛睁大还是很明显的：“喂！别在她面前说那种话！”

实理挤到了电脑前，胳膊贴着遥的：“没事，舅舅，不用担心，我已经习惯了！”

“ **遥** ！”

“怎么？”行，他大概是不该在她附近说那种话，但他也从来不会说太过分的话。但遥得为自己辩护一下，他都不知道她会对英语的骂人话有任何了解。“我又不那么叫她。我只那么叫你。”

“实理，你从哪里学的那些英语啊？”

“从你那里啊！”

“靠。等、不对！糟糕！我是说！”

“看见没？”

“……你就别去说了，好吗？”

实理笑了：“我没去说，真的。那是大人的话，我得等到我长大后才可以说。小遥是这么说的。”

“……对。他总算一次说对了。”凛咳了一下，还在因为刚才不小心说的脏话而脸红。“说起英语，学校什么时候开始教啊？”

“她才六岁。中学才学呢。”

“你现在开始教她吧。”

他们为了巴西的奥运会做准备时，遥和凛在澳大利亚住了两年。那时，凛逼着遥学好了英语。最开始挺麻烦的；凛只用英语说话，到绝对必要的时候才用日语解释。长久在那种只说英语的世界里待着迫使遥成为了双语者，他也发现自己和凛经常不经意间就说起英语——自真琴死后这种情况就少有了，原因也很明显。“有什么用吗？这里没人说英语。”

“有什么用，有什么用，”凛模仿着他的语气重复道，“小时候学语言更轻松，她越长大就越难学。你现在教她，她以后就少一个可担心的科目了。”

“他们发现她会说英语后，他们会叫她学别的语言。别的没用的语言，比如西班牙语或法语。”

“西班牙语哪里没用？一整大洲都说西班牙语。如果我们会的话一六年那次奥运会就轻松多了。”那倒是。至少看凛和他一样费劲还是比较有意思的。但法语还是没什么用。

有人扯了扯遥的袖子。“如果我学英语，”实理说，“那我就能去澳大利亚了！”

“嗯，”遥抬起胳膊让她蹭了过来，把胳膊搭在她的肩膀上，“你想去澳大利亚做什么？”

“游泳！我想像你们一样！”

凛的笑声从电脑里传了出来：“已经决定好啦？不用急，你想做什么就做什么！”

“如果她想游泳，她可以游泳。”遥简单地解释道。

“行，行，就知道你要这么说。好了，我得走了。”

实理有点沮丧地叹了一口气，但她柔和的笑还挂在脸上。最开始几次视频聊天对她有些困难，但现在她也适应了每次聊天结束的分别。“好吧。舅舅再见！”她给了凛一个飞吻，遥看着凛试着去接住它。遥很明显地能看见凛对于回一个飞吻的犹豫；此刻他应该做的当然是转过身去让凛给实理也送一个，但遥还不是那么好的人。

最后凛还是放弃了，给实理吹了一个吻。在她“接住”它时，遥决定也玩玩，往那边抛了一个飞吻。“谢谢，亲爱的。”他一脸严肃地说，留下凛在那边语无伦次。

连接中断前，他在背景里听见了阿百的大笑。


	4. Chapter 4

一切都从他吸了一次鼻子开始。然后，遥在早饭时打了两次喷嚏。二十四小时后，他连床都起不来了。

“爸爸。”

遥很不情愿地哼了一声。

“爸——爸——”

他努力地睁开一只眼睛，惊恐地发现它几乎……被眼屎糊住了。真恶心。实理在看着他，不算担心，但绝对不开心，嘴紧紧地抿成了一条线。“你之前就该起来了。你生病了吗？”她问。

他又哼了一声。他深吸一口气时，他发现嗓子痛得厉害。“是。”

“行，但你要死了吗？”

“大概。”

他哪来的力气开玩笑，他也不知道，但实理有点过于认真地对待他的话了。她尝试着给他做早饭，给他找了药，还 **试图** 泡茶，但她似乎并不明白茶是要 **泡** 的。他需要的只是睡一天，没准再喝点汤。里面加青花鱼。青花鱼汤。

遥懒得去叫人来接实理上学。她才七岁。误一天课没什么大不了的。再说，他以前也老翘课。最后他怎么样了呢？他可是得了四块奥运奖牌。

实理照顾了他几分钟，也许是一个小时，然后她就宣布“我马上回来”，偷了遥的手机跑了出去。他也许应该跟着跑出去确保她没有去叫一辆救护车什么的，但他那时鼻子堵得难受，耳朵里也嗡嗡作响，他就决定自己对实理的教育应该好到她不会……那么做。

过了一小时，门开了，遥听见了一声熟悉的“遥哥！”

遥对于只看见他们中的一个还是比较惊讶的，毕竟那对双胞胎小时候可是一直黏在一起的，不过他们现在也不是小孩了。他们刚十八岁，有些事也总归是要改变的。

兰把头探了进来，面对他的不幸咧嘴一笑。“逊毙了。”她亲切而温柔地说。实理出现在她身侧，脸上挂着相似的笑容。

“走开，”遥叹气，“兰，你现在应该在上学。”

遥感到了她坐在床边时垫子往下塌了塌。“行了，放心。反正只剩几个星期了，也学不到什么新知识。再说了，我可爱的侄女给我打电话说你快死了，所以我当然得过来笑话笑话你了。”

为什么她不能更像真琴。为什么所有人都变得像 **凛** 一样。“实理，你应该叫莲的。”

“你真伤我心，遥哥。”

“莲不会做汤！”实理抗议道，跳上床蹭到他旁边，“你不喝汤怎么能好起来呢。”

说真的，猴子都能做汤。遥知道真正的原因：莲就是个洁癖。“其实你谁都不用叫的。”遥终于想起来要说这句话，因为真的，他现在谁都不想应付。“而且从我的床上下来，别到时候你也生病了。”

她无视了他的话，遥也累得不想再说第二遍了。但兰终于派上了用场，自己把她抱下了床。“来吧，你可以帮我做汤。”

“青花鱼。冰箱。”他希望这能把他的意思传达过去。

“鸡汤面？好的！”

啧。

 

* * *

 

最后兰比遥所期待得要更有用：她给实理的学校打了电话撒谎说她病了，给游泳俱乐部打了电话告诉笹部他来不了了，还给遥的一个同学打了电话让他录下今天一定会误的美术史讲座。做完这么多事后，兰又给他们做了饭，陪实理打游戏，还在遥睡觉的时候把房子打扫了一遍。

也许她还是比他最开始想象的更像真琴一些。

晚饭时，遥至少已经可以像正常人一样和她们坐在一起吃饭了。但愿这场病明天早上就能好。“快放假了。”

不愧是橘家的，她立马知道了遥要问什么。“是啊！我要去京都的一所大学。”

“和莲一起？”

“不，没有……他去名古屋。”她沉思似的叹了口气。“我觉得分开也会对我们好些，对吧？再说了我们离得也不太远，所以我觉得我们也会没问题的。”

遥喝了口汤。“你们会的。”

她对他笑了笑，伸过手把实理抱了过去：“但愿我会比哥哥好些，对吧？”

她 **听起来** 像是在开玩笑，遥也挺清楚她说的具体是什么，但没什么能抹消真琴和江七年前陷入的情况的严重性。“别大一就把肚子搞大了就会比真琴好。”

兰拍着膝盖放声大笑：“我可不保证！”她眨了眨眼，遥对她翻了个白眼。“毕竟，”她捏了一把实理的腰，逗得她咯咯笑，“结果还不错，对吧？”

他看了看正在玩兰的制服蝴蝶结的实理。“他们算幸运的。”

她的笑容几乎完全消失，脸上只留下悲伤的痕迹。“有一段时间，是。他们很幸运。”

就像所有的运气一样，它会用完。

在把她的领花系成一个结后，实理拽了拽兰的袖口问，“把肚子搞大是指什么？难道是被打吗？”

以他自己安静的方式极度尴尬着的遥脑子飞速旋转地想找个解释搪塞过去，别让兰说什么蠢话——“有安全词才可以。”

“ **兰** 。”

他绝对更希望来的是莲。

 

* * *

 

“我今天能去你的画室吗？”

遥低头看着他们握在一起的正在被实理用力晃来晃去的手。路人看到这幅景象都对他们投以温情的目光。“行啊。我今天要画几小时的画。”

“好。”她欢快地说道，因为被一起带上而感到开心，但遥还是觉得有什么不对劲的。

“你也画点画吧。我有一些多余的画布。”实理每次来他的画室都只会坐着看。她从来不自己画，从来不想让他帮她画点什么，从来不给他的作品提自己的看法。遥觉得有点奇怪——她就那么爱跟他在一起，她都没有一些其他的爱好或者同龄的朋友。小时候真琴总是粘着他，但他们是朋友，是一起长大的孩子。遥担心实理还因为她父母死后留下的精神创伤而孤独害怕，所以不愿意离开自己。

“不用了，”实理说，“我不是很喜欢画画。”

他回想起了他们偶尔一起的游泳。“你对游泳也是一样的看法。你得找找你爱干的事啊。”

实理咬了咬嘴唇。“哦。我会打扰你吗？”

“没有啊，我们是最好的好朋友。”遥平和地回应道，对她溢于言表的喜悦轻轻微笑。“我只是不想让你无聊。”

“我和爸爸在一起从来不无聊。”

在那之后，遥开始注意了。

他会路过没意义的小店和古风的商场，就为了看实理会拿起什么看看。棒球，棋，棋盘类游戏，相机，全都有路过但她似乎毫无兴趣。然后有一天，他在给真琴的母亲找生日礼物时，他发现实理没有在他身边。

出于好奇心，遥在长长的走道里慢慢走着，直到他看见她坐在店靠里那边的地上，手里抱着一个尤克里里。有一位年纪稍大的女性，卖主之一，正扶着她的手教她该怎么按弦。她拨出了一个F和弦，脸上几乎都要装不下她的笑容。

他毫不犹豫地把它为她买下了。

 

* * *

 

“音乐，是吗？有点意外啊。江可真的是五音不全。”

《绿野仙踪》的主题曲在楼道里回响着，遥坐在卧室里和凛视频聊天。“真琴以前会唱歌。”

“那也有点意外啊，”凛说，“我以前只听过他哼歌。”

他不经常唱；真琴只会在特别高兴或以为自己一个人时会小声唱歌。以前真琴在他家过夜后，遥能在早晨（真琴以为遥还睡着时）听见他唱歌。“我要用我下一项委托任务的钱给她买台琴。”

凛眨了一下眼睛。“琴？你说的不是吉他吗。”

“是尤克里里。而且我们去卖乐器的店里找教科书时她也总是去弹店里的琴。”

“天啊，遥，”凛换成英语感叹了一句，撩了撩头发，“她也许只是看看而已。你应该在……”凛没了音，往搜索栏里打着什么，“……花300英镑买台电子琴前先问问她到底想不想学啊。我以为我会比你更糟糕呢。”

遥皱了皱眉。“这就像和真琴一起长大一样，”他用英语说，“她只要稍微觉得自己的想法是自私的，她就不会承认自己想要做那件事。”

话题转移。“喔！你的口音几乎都没了！真是的，你现在比我说得还标准，你最近在练习吗？”

“你让我教她英语，所以我有教。她说得比我们俩都好。”

“太好了。又一件你们可以合伙欺负我的事。我真是等不及了。”

实理跑进了遥的卧室，跳上床挤到电脑摄像头前。“舅舅！我学会了一首新歌！”

“那就给我听听啊！”

遥在过去两周里已经把这首歌听了大概一千遍了，但她弹得一次比一次好。为此，他还是很骄傲的。


	5. Chapter 5

有时候他心中会有难以言喻的痛。

遥希望它可以被简单地概括成悲伤，但它比悲伤要沉痛得多。那是一种让他从内到外崩溃瓦解的感觉。它会把他掏空，让他感到空虚；空虚是有害的。生气、受伤、和心烦意乱都可以，但空虚是危险的。有些天，很少很少有的一些天，他就会这样。他会起不来床。他会无法相信真琴死了还留下这么多。

实理发现他蜷缩在床上时，以为他只是起晚了，就跳上去想把他晃醒。但是她立马就发现今天是 **那些天** 之一。那些他会完全封闭自己的日子之一。

遥讨厌自己这样子会被她看见。他应该给她做榜样，但看他现在这样子，连送她上学、给她做早饭都不行。真是悲哀。这就是为什么她应该和凛在一起。

他能听见她在走廊那边给谁打着电话。他最开始以为她在给凛打电话，也许她是吧，但他之后听到她一直在说“宗介”，然后他就起了疑心。她回到了他的房间，手机紧紧握在胸前，然后慢慢接近他，仿佛遥是一个担惊受怕的动物，会随时逃跑。“给。求你跟他说话吧。”

亲密的称呼不知从哪里冒出来的，应该是他这个不稳定的状态的产物。那称呼听起来更像是祈祷：“宝贝，现在不行。”

“求你了。”

他真的没有比挂电话更想做的事了，但实理伤心的样子让他接过了电话。“喂。”

“七濑。”

在遥预料自己回到岩鸢后会联系的人中，宗介是可能性最小的那个。“山崎。”

“我在路上了，别锁门。”

“什么？”

然后宗介挂了电话。

遥看着实理，蹙了蹙眉，想摆出严肃的脸但失败得很惨。“你为什么给山崎打了电话？”

实理看向侧边，把手放到背后紧紧握住：“舅舅说让我给他打电话，因为他没法亲自过来，呃，揍你一顿。”

之后她就没有怎么出现了，大概是坚定地守着大门，以防遥把宗介锁在门外。他其实非常想这么做，但说直白点，他现在累得都不想起来。

仅仅半个小时后，宗介就敲了门，实理在他敲第二次之前就开门让他进来了。他低沉的声音从门口传来，遥听见他管实理叫“橘小姐”，她开心地笑了起来。

慢慢地，他接近遥的卧室，声音越来越大。“你爸爸在哪？”他问，让遥的心漏了几拍。

“在这里，”实理低声说道，遥的心比刚才还痛，因为那是错误的回答，她的爸爸不在这里。

宗介没敲门就进来了，但实理之前也没把门关上。“喂，七濑，”他说，“好久不见。”

遥用短暂的时间回想了他们过去十年里屈指可数的一对一互动。“是啊。你没像一个小学生那样在自动售货机前威胁我可真是不习惯。”

“爸爸，”实理责备道，爬回他的床上，“友好点。”

“就是，友好点。我为了来这还得从工作请假。”

遥沉下脸：“没人叫你这么做。”

“相反的是，凛有叫我这么做。我都收到叶月给我发的提前道谢的短信了。”如果遥说他没有对宗介伸手扯掉他被子这件事感到非常不爽，那他就是撒谎了。“起来，快点。”

遥确实今天什么都不想做，但他也不是个孩子，所以他就照着宗介说的去做了。实理趁机依偎在他身旁，头靠着他的前臂。“为什么凛会叫你来？”遥用无起伏的音调问道，伸手够宗介手里的被子。他把它扔到了身后的地上。

“好的，如果你女儿需要给她舅舅打电话说‘爸爸又心碎了’，那总有人得来做点什么，你不这么认为吗？”

遥本能地用一只胳膊抱了抱实理。“我的心没有碎。”

实理把她的头在他胳膊上蹭了蹭。“你之前哭了。”她喃喃道。遥还是没能控制住他发出的哽咽一样的声音。

宗介也许是个讨厌的人，但他同时是个聪明的人。“行了。我虽然不是心脏科医生，但我是个理疗家，我也许会知道怎么才能修好破碎的心。”

“真的？”实理惊叹道，“山崎先生，你是个医生？”

“算是吧。我觉得现在我们所有人——”

“——所有人？”遥打断他的话，明显不愿意和他一起做任何事。

“——都应该去外面呼吸点新鲜空气。橘，你吃早饭了吗？”实理摇了摇头。“我就猜没有。这样吧，要不你去穿好衣服，想想你早上要吃什么，然后我来确保七濑穿上同一双鞋，之类的。”

“我能自己穿好衣服。”遥没好气地说，但并没有人理会他，实理也摇摇晃晃地下了床跑到她自己的房间去了。“你到底在玩什么把戏？”

“我没玩什么把戏，”宗介镇静地说，“你就赶紧起来穿好衣服吧。记住，先穿袜子，再穿鞋子……”

遥把鞋子扔向宗介的脸，但它没打中。

 

* * *

 

结果宗介把他们带到了小镇边缘沿海的一家面包店，这让实理兴奋不已——哪个七岁的孩子不喜欢一整顿饭都吃糕点？最后还是宗介付的钱，但遥并没有太惊讶；他想凛应该通过电话喊了很多尽量让遥第二天就恢复正常的乱七八糟的指点。

他们饭后去了海滩，遥在内心默默祈祷着结束和这个“玩伴”一路颠簸的旅程。实理跑走去在潮水潭里找东西去了，宗介也放慢了步伐让她听不见他们谈话。“你不应该这么做。”宗介终于说。遥努力克制着自己的怒气。

“我很清楚，用不着你来说教。”

“如果你偶尔给别人打电话聊聊，就不会这样了。”他接着说道，脱下运动鞋在沙滩里赤脚走着。不知道为什么，遥等他脱好了鞋才接着往前走。

“我有给凛打电话。”他在说实话。遥一周会给凛打几个电话。

“我不是这个意思，你也知道。”

遥长叹了一口气。

“我明白失去橘是一件很痛苦的事。比我能想象得要痛苦得多。”宗介慢慢说，慢到遥在怀疑他是不是在试图回想起提前写好的发言稿，或是他根本不知道要说什么。“但难过的不止你一个人。他的父母失去了儿子。他的弟弟妹妹失去了哥哥。你的其他朋友也失去了他。凛——”他顿了一下，“凛不仅失去了他，还失去了他的妹妹。”

遥突然很想吐。

“凛会给人打电话。他给你所有的岩鸢的朋友都有打电话。他给似鸟打电话。还有他的母亲。他像你今天一样醒来时会给人打电话。因为他不能封闭自己。他拒绝封闭自己。”

忽然间，遥意识到一件事：“凛他没有跟我谈心。”

宗介停了下来，转过身，低下头对上遥的目光：“确实，他没有。我一直觉得这事很奇怪。有一天我问他为什么，你猜他怎么回答的？他说你要担心的事已经够多的了。”他朝那边的实理点点头。

“真琴和江……他们应该把实理交给凛的。”

“换做其他人，是谁都会那么做。凛他没什么问题的。我还是不明白为什么真琴觉得实理会需要你们两个，但他一定有很好的理由，因为江毫不犹豫地同意了。”

“你怎么知道？”

宗介点了点自己的耳垂。“因为我注意听。因为我会和别人谈心。我知道谈论感情这种事很讨厌——尤其对你来说——但它有时候是有必要的。”远处，实理开心地喊着自己找到了一只海星之类的话。“你会教她把情绪藏在心里吗？”

他想都没想都直接回答：“不。”

“那你就应该照你教别人的去做。”

过了几秒钟，实理跑了过来，袖口因为没有挽起就在潮水池里东翻西找而湿透了。她举着一个小小的橙棕色的海星：“爸爸，看！我能养它吗？”

遥慢慢地弯下腰，心不在焉地玩着她的袖子，把它们放下又卷起，让它们对齐。“海星需要住在海里。如果你把它从它的家带走，它会生病的。你不想让它生病，对吧？”

实理使劲摇了摇头。“不，”她撅了撅嘴，有些不情愿地长叹了一口气，“我还是把它放回去吧。”她稍稍点了头，作出决定。

遥把一绺头发藏到她耳朵后面：“这就对了。”

她弯下腰，给了轻轻蠕动着的海星一个纯真的吻。“再见了，海星！”她把海星递到了遥脸前。“你要和它说再见吗？”

遥没有犹豫地伸手托住了实理的手背，也亲了一下那只小海星。“再见了，海星。”他重复道，然后实理就跑回潮水潭把海星放了回去。

“啊，”遥站直了后宗介轻轻说，“我明白为什么了。”

遥很高兴有人明白。


	6. Chapter 6

在参加第三次奥运会，获得第一枚个人项金牌后，凛回到了岩鸢。

实理坚持要自己给他们三人做饭，“ **不要** 爸爸帮忙，谢谢”。遥照着她的话去做了，安静地在后面看着，思考着自己该如何弄好这个，拯救那个——如果她把什么烧糊了的话。她盯着炉子上烤好了一半的鱼时，凛从没锁的家门闯进了来，手里提着两个很重的旅行袋。

“喂，遥！”他的喊声盖过了实理开心的“舅舅！”，“你总是像个笨蛋一样不锁门吗？”

“它本来是锁着的。我知道你今天要来。”遥绕过角落到门厅，看见了一个很温馨的景象。实理和凛紧紧抱在一起——这是遥这么多年来见过最紧的拥抱。“嘿，亲爱的。”凛小声说，歪头亲了亲实理头的侧面，然后他松开她，把她放在一臂以外的距离。“糟了。”

实理睁大了眼睛：“什么？怎么了？”

“你长高了！你不会比我要高了吧？！”

她的眼睛像真琴那样弯了弯，鼻子像江那样皱了皱。“你好傻。”她笑道。

他咧嘴笑着抚着她的头发，用手指梳了梳刘海：“新发型不错。谁的主意？”

几个星期前，实理宣布自己已经受够每天梳理自己的及腰长发了。她让遥带她去了理发店，在齐下巴的位置一刀把头发剪了。“我的！喜欢吗？”

“当然！现在我们俩发型一样了，这样谁都能知道我们是兄妹了。”

遥翻了个白眼：“你好像没发觉自己变得有多老。”他碰了碰实理肩膀后面，她回头给了他一个狡黠的笑容。“我觉得他这四年来一定是吞了太多氯消毒的水了。”

凛刚要开口回句什么不客气的话，实理就插了进来：“爸爸给我看了妈妈像我这么大时的照片！她那时候就是这个发型！”

凛的表情变得茫然，试图从记忆深处找到那段回忆；他微微皱眉，遥能看出他有些费劲。“哦！”过了一阵，他打了个响指，说道，“对。她确实留着那样的头发。她特别讨厌那个发型。”

“为什么？”遥问。他知道答案，他只是想让凛承认。

“哦，那是因为——”他顿了一下，脸因为难堪而慢慢发热，“——她是因为不小心把口香糖粘在头发上才不得不剪的。”

“她？”

“行，行，是我把口香糖粘到她头发上的。但我不是故意的！”

实理似乎信了，只是礼貌地笑了笑。遥觉得她是见到凛太高兴，就不想再开他的玩笑了。“金牌呢？”他问，努力没有让自己在句尾加一句“老头”。

“包里呢。”他把包望实理的方向挪了挪，让她从里面把金牌掏出来。他闻了闻空气：“有什么烧糊了吗？”

她惊叹一声：“我的鱼！”

他们晚饭吃的是冷麦片。

 

* * *

 

凛一回来，遥就无法相信自己竟然在没有他的日子里撑过了两年。

当然，凛在他的生活里一出现就是几年，一离开也是几年，遥当然也没问题，但他在的时候确实是好多了。和凛在一起的时候，他不需要多说或多想，因为凛基本就替他做了这些事了。还有一点好处，就是遥再不需要依靠真琴的母亲、兰、尤其是 **山崎** 在他困难时帮他一把。凛是一团可管理的能量，让所有东西都稍微变得更温暖。

但凛开始做的第一件事还是挺烦的。

有时候他就会直勾勾地 **盯着** ；他会盯着遥和实理的任何互动，管他是在早饭和她说话还是在她去上学前亲她一下。真的太烦了。

“干什么？”他终于在实理跑去找她的朋友一起上学时忍不住问道。

凛眨了眨眼，然后他那傻到死的尖牙笑差点把他的脸裂成两半：“她就像一个缩小的你一样！”

遥感到一阵不安。“她一点也不像我。”他如是辩解，因为真的，如果她长大后成他这样就麻烦了。

“很像！”凛欢呼道，“简直太可爱了。”

“不，不，”遥冲口说出，几乎着急地想把事情搞清楚。“实理……”他不想给凛开他玩笑的机会，但事实就是事实，“……实理她人很好。”

果然凛笑了：“你人也挺好的，不管你愿不愿意承认。不过我说的不是那个。”

他挑了挑眉：“那你什么意思？”

凛又笑了，拍了拍他的背：“你注意点就会发现了。行了，你觉得笹部会允许 **两** 个前奥运选手去他的游泳俱乐部做教练，还是说那样太过头了？”

 

* * *

 

三天后，遥明白了凛是什么意思。

实理所有科目的成绩都很好，理所当然地，她在那些课上的表现也不例外。所以有一天下午她的老师来电话，说她在学校打了架要他立马到学校时，遥感到困惑不已。

凛在鲛柄开会，所以遥是一个人 **跑** 到实理的学校的。他到时，看见了等候室里还有两个孩子，一个男孩和一个女孩，但只有实理脸上挂着一副心甘情愿的表情——这与她头上一道长长的口子大相庭径。

“实理！”他轻呼一声，有点喘不上气，然后她慢慢转过头对上他的视线。他对她伤口的关心不允许他现在批评她，仔细观察后，他发现她需要缝针。

“嗨，爸爸，”她说，有些局促不安，“对不起。”

在他知道具体发生了什么前，他不想听她道歉，所以他没有回答。“你的老师呢？”

她的老师从校长办公室里走出来，脸上挂着礼貌的微笑：“啊，七濑先生，很高兴你来了。你进来吧，我们——”

他打断了她，看都没看她一眼，把实理额头上那块被红色浸湿的布换了换位置：“我要带她去医院。她需要缝针。我明天再来谈今天的事。”没再多言，他把她抱了起来，让她的手臂抱住自己的脖子，然后把她抱出了学校。

“我不是故意的，”她过了学校前的花园时告诉他，“我只是想让一个同学别老欺负另一个同学而已。”

他把她抱得更紧。“我相信你。”他轻轻说道。

“她在往他的头发里放蚯蚓。他看起来好难过。我推她是因为她往我眼睛里踹沙子。”

“我相信你。”他重复道。

“然后她就扑了过来，我的头撞到了石头上。对不起。我不是故意的。”她呜咽着，他听到了像是啜泣的声音。

“我相信你。”他重复了最后一遍，偏过头亲了她一下。

 

* * *

“喂？遥？你通常不会这么早打电话的。”

实理紧紧抓着遥，轻微摇晃着，头疼得一定很厉害。“怜，你工作的医院离这有多远？”

“哦！大概离岩鸢有半小时。但我现在还没有转过去呢，下周才在那里。”

“实理需要缝针。”

“怎么了？她没事吧？”

她当然有事。她需要缝针。“怜，你得给她缝针。”

他听到怜在电话那头叹了口气。“缝针是每个医生都要会的基础训练。在岩鸢也有能胜任此事的医生。”火车进站了，声音不大但够怜知道他在哪：“你在火车站吗？！”

“对，我想带她去个医院。”

又是一声叹气：“鲛柄北边有个诊所。把她带到那里吧。他们能给她缝针。别带她上火车。她哪里受的伤？”

“她的头。”

“啊。他们也能检查头部创伤。”

他的心漏了一拍：“头部创伤？”

“取决于她伤的严重性，她可能会有骨裂，脑肿胀，脑震荡——”

“我要把实理带到你那儿。”

怜在电话那边大叫着：“不，不，别那么做！别坐火车过来，她不能那么长时间没有医疗处理。诊所就好，开车带她过去吧。”

“我……”他咽了口唾沫，瞥了实理一眼，紧紧握住了她的手，“……现在不能开车了。”

信号不是很好，短暂的沉默里充斥着杂音。“……对。我忘了。那这样吧，尽快到诊所，他们能处理得跟我一样好。”

火车门开了，遥把实理带了进去。“好。谢谢，怜。”

在问了人后，他得知了火车会在怜所说的诊所外面停下——离鲛柄只有三公里。实理一路都抓着他，看起来有点惨。遥决定是时候给她舅舅打电话了：“凛？公园里一个小孩把实理弄伤了。”

 

* * *

 

“别动。”遥在医生第三次试图在她头上再缝一针后责备道。医生只是笑笑，摸了摸她的头发，说如果她勇敢不动的话很快就能结束了。

凛从靠着的墙走了过来，俯下身让还在乱动的实理看见他：“你不小心的话，她也许会把你的鼻子和眼睛缝到一起。”

“别跟她那么讲，”遥叹气说着，但凛的话确实管用，因为实理在那之后就没有再动了。只用了五小针就解决了。

“看，没那么糟吧？”医生问道，实理摇了摇头。“好，接下来打一针然后我给你个棒棒糖，怎么样，宝宝？”实理点了点头。“好，我马上回来。”

医生走了后，凛走了过来站在遥的椅子旁拍了拍他的肩膀，掐了一下他的脖子后面：“你真行，竟然想把她带到怜那里。”

现在想想，是有点傻，但也没那么夸张。“我只是想把她带到一个好医生那里，”遥耸了耸肩，“他是我认识的最好的医生。”

凛听到后微微笑了一下：“那倒是。好，”他换成英语，声音高了几分贝，跳上病人床上实理旁边的位置，把床上垫的一层纸弄得沙沙响，“我想听听这场墨西哥式对峙的经过。”

遥刚想告诉他他英语电影看多了，实理就开始解释了：“所有人都欺负达伊。我也不知道为什么。他可好了！他很安静，个子也小，比我要矮。他会帮我做数学！我不知道为什么那么多人欺负他。我只是想让他们停下。”

“听起来很熟悉啊。”凛笑道，紧盯着遥。实理没懂。

“什么啊？”

“遥和真琴小时候也老被欺负。”凛解释道。

算是吧。遥记得小时候，别的孩子们总会在他背后谈论他，不过也没什么过分的话；他们只是觉得他奇怪、不好接近，遥也不介意。真琴就是另一回事了。在他长成那个高大的巨人之前，他个子很小，再加上他长大后也没丢掉的幼稚的恐惧心，以及他的大好人性格，他便理所当然地成为了其他孩子们欺负的对象。所以原来遥还比他高一点时，保护真琴是他的任务。

“真的？”实理问，“发生了什么？”

“遥做得比你糟糕多了，你可别学他，”凛警告道，“但我觉得——”

“我一拳打到一个小孩的脸上，”遥面无表情地说，“把他鼻子打骨折了。”

“爸爸！”

凛摸了摸自己的鼻子。“是啊，你挺擅长那个的，”他转身面向实理，“告诉我，它还是歪的吗？江以前总是那么说。但我觉得它是正的——”

实理的眼睛瞪得像盘子一样圆，把凛的脸一把推开：“是舅舅？！你打了舅舅？”

遥蹙了蹙眉：“不，凛从来不欺负真琴。我把他鼻子打骨折那次是不小心用胳膊肘顶的。”

“篮球，”凛呼了一口气，解释道，“还好游泳是要你在自己的泳道待着的，否则谁知道你会闹出什么事。”

实理的表情从惊讶变成了怀疑：“……这就是为什么你从来不跟我打篮球？”

他耸了耸肩：“差不多。”

“遥，她比你矮两米，你怎么可能会用胳膊肘打到她的脸？”

“夸张。”

“夸张——？唉，闭嘴，你知道我什么意思。”

“而且我讨厌打篮球。”

实理笑了笑：“为什么？”

“之后真琴比我高了，他总是赢。”

凛扑哧一笑：“那也公平，游泳总是你赢。”

“那不一样，”遥打断他，“高中时我不是冲着时间游的，我只游——”

“自由式，”实理和凛一起说道，“我们知道。”


	7. Chapter 7

遥一边说着“不好意思，过一下”一边试着从人山人海里挤到一个观赛的好位置。兰在他身后抓着他的外套，给旁边的家长们投以令人安心的微笑，让遥看起来不那么可怕。他们坐在一排最靠边的位置，旁边是一位看起来与他自己的母亲年龄相仿的女士。不过遥也快五年没见过他的家长了，他又知道什么呢？

兰紧紧靠着他——这习惯并没有随着年龄增长而消失——把胳膊和他的勾起来。“真是让人激动啊！她的第一场游泳比赛，真难以相信她已经开始比赛了！”

实际上，遥也无法相信。她还很小的时候，就表现出想要像凛和遥一样成为游泳选手的兴趣了，但她真的开始游泳的时候，就缺少遥在她那个年龄时那点竞争的心理。她远没有他那样地执着于游泳，她也总是解释说自己做很多其他事也能开心，比如音乐。但，和凛一样，在尝到接力赛的乐趣后，实理就开始非常喜欢游泳了。

他能感受到兰在他脖子后面的呼吸，然后她往旁边靠了靠，手指理过他的头发。“新发型不错啊，挺适合你的。”

两周前，遥把头发理成了被凛称为“老爸头”的发型；这是他留过最短的发型了。

“适合我？”

“适合老头，”她开玩笑道，伸出舌头，但她取笑的话被一声惊叹打断，“诶，等会。”她伸手揪下他一根头发，他皱了皱眉。“哥们，你有白头发了！”

没办法，这是基因遗传的不幸产物，遥早就在过去几个月里意识到了自己慢慢长出的白头发了。“对。我家里有一面镜子。我家里也有一只凛。”凛自从发现他的白头发后就没闭过嘴。“我知道。”

“你才多大，二十七啊。”

“我知道，”他用指关节敲了敲她头的侧面，“我家也有日历。”

“压力大？”

“当然压力大，应付那么多人还得应付你。”

“真是倒霉啊，”她取笑着，又用手梳了梳他的头发，“不过幸运的是，你还是这么帅啊。”

在遥的另一边，那位看起来和他母亲一样大的女士轻轻笑了：“你们两个感情真好。”

兰笑得灿烂：“赶紧拿出你的日历，遥，把这个日期记下来吧，因为我觉得以后再也不会有人觉得你可爱了。”

他又敲了敲她的头，这次把头发弄乱，还稍稍使劲用拳头压了一下，旁边的女士笑得更厉害了：“你们两个是怎么认识的？”

以前也发生过几次，兰被误认为是他女友或妻子（他不知道为什么。她都快比他小十岁了），但还好她和她的双胞胎兄弟长得一点也不像；她的发色够深，瞳色够亮，说是家人也说得过去。“她是我妹妹。”勉强算是吧。

兰点了点头，指了指泳道边上的实理说明：“那是我侄女！红头发的那个。”

“哦！”那位女士面露喜色，“小实理？真是太好了。”她伸过手轻轻拍了拍遥的肩膀。“你的女儿真是个好孩子。”他把那句纠正的话吞了回去；如果这几年让他学会了什么，那就是做这个纠正只会引出一系列没人想处理的棘手的问题。“我的孙女总是在说她的事，她们关系还真是好。茜？”

遥记得有个茜。“对，她们一起走着上学。”

那位女士看起来蛮高兴的：“是啊！她，贵美，和艾米丽可喜欢这个接力队了。他们喜欢交换着游不同的，呃，部分。”

“泳姿，”遥本能地纠正道，因为他心里的一部分（很过分的一部分，但也没办法）不能不纠正那个。

“对！不同的泳姿。她们喜欢看他们最擅长什么泳姿，”她笑道，“每周都不一样。”

遥听后微微笑了笑。他偶尔会过来看他们训练，也知道她说的话是真的。“我发现茜好像比较有游蝶泳的天赋。蝶泳对她来得最自然。”

“书呆子。”兰偷笑着压低声音说道，而年纪稍大的女性看起来有些惊讶。“是吗？我还没发现。其实我没觉得你是会游泳的类型。”

听别人说这个真是……太奇怪了。太奇怪了。即使只是基础级的，遥也还是在教游泳，所以他比较惊讶那位女士没有见过他。“我知道你在这里教游泳，”她说，让遥更加困惑，“但你对你的画可看起来像是倾注了极大的热情的啊！我经常会路过你的那间小画室，很多窗户，书店旁边的那间？你有时会一连好几个小时在里面呢。你还在画那幅人像吗？”

“人像？”兰小声疑惑道。

“是啊，他在画一幅很棒的人像。很大的！”他能看见她在脑海里试图回想起那幅画。“其实也算是个风景画吧？那个男孩没有多大，但他就在那里，而且栩栩如生……”她伸出手做了一个迎接一样的手势，几乎是要和谁握手一样，“他的手……你把他的手画得就像是人能抓住它一样。像他可以把你拉起来，带你去任何地方。”

“哥哥？”兰喃喃道，至于她说的是真琴还是自己，遥假装没知道。

“喂！遥！”

三个人都转过头看着凛一步两个台阶地跑了上来。“你迟到了。”遥说了他一句，比起责备更多只是告知。

“如果比赛没开始，我就没迟到。”凛笑着说，做到了遥身后的空位上。那位女士本想和凛换座位好让他和遥和兰坐在一起，但凛一边说着好话一边坚持着她留着自己的座位。孩子们排队准备参加接力时，两人还在说话。

“咱家小家伙今天游什么？”凛问兰，轻轻用膝盖戳了戳她的背。

“仰泳。”遥回答道。与此同时，实理和茜击了个掌，跳进泳池准备开始。

比赛的哨声响起，遥希望自己也能回到八岁的时候。

实理的接力队赢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者有一小段话，把大意概括一下吧：  
> 1、 作者觉得这种看起来几乎无关联的小短篇写起来很有意思。  
> 2、 作者超喜欢遥还年轻时就开始长白头发的设定（比如他三十岁已经满头银发什么的）。


	8. Chapter 8

“你以后会结婚吗？”

遥眨了一下眼睛，抬头看着桌子对面的实理；她手托着下巴，身体前倾，漫不经心地在另一只手里敲着她的筷子。“你为什么这么问？”

她又看了他一会，耸了耸肩，眼睛回到自己的米饭上：“我只是在想。”她停顿了一下。“你觉得舅舅会结婚吗？”

那就是另一回事了。“我不能替凛说话。”

实理叹了口气。“你们从来不去和人约会，”她不太高兴地说，往嘴里塞了一口米，“你们俩都忙着照顾我。”

“嘴里有东西时别说话，”遥叹了口气，递给她一张面巾纸，“而且你把照顾你说得像什么重活似的。”

“不是吗？”

他摇了摇头。“当然不是。虽然，”实理眯起了眼睛，等着他的下一句，“你要是能自己坐火车会好点。”

他看出引起她的共鸣时，努力没笑。“又不是我的错！”她大声抗议，“舅舅不让我！我都十岁了！我明明能行。”

他哼了一声，并不是很想继续这个话题；反正在接下来的几周这个话题还会再出现的，就像它最近那样。他们安静地接着吃晚饭，想着结婚这事也不再提了。

但它还是又被提起了。

“兰呢？”实理问道，语调里是明显的踌躇。

遥试着假装他完全不知道她想说什么。还好他还是很擅长保持冷静的。“她怎么了？”

“你为什么不和她结婚呢？”

他虽然知道她会问这句，他还是被一块鸡肉噎住了。保持冷静看来是不行了。喝了几口水后，他说：“我不会和兰结婚的。”

实理不觉得这个答案很合适：“为什么呢？她有幽默感，能说很多话，还有很多好主意！”

大概有一万个明摆着的答案（他对她不是那方面的爱，她年龄太小了，她一直以来对他都像是自己的妹妹一样，如果他和她结了婚……实理的姑姑会是她的后母，那简直太怪了）但他还是说了简单的实话：“我不想和任何人结婚。”

实理撅起了嘴：“永远不？”

“大概吧。”

她叹了口气：“可你不会寂寞吗？”

遥哼了一声，伸过筷子夹起了他知道她不会吃的一块绿菜花。“我现在不寂寞，为什么我以后会寂寞呢？”

作为回敬，实理从桌子那边夹走了他的一块鸡肉。“好吧，”她嘀咕道，虽然她对这情况明显并不满意，“爸爸？”

“嗯。”

“如果别人觉得……你已经结婚了呢？”

他……不明白她想说什么。“人们为什么会那么想呢？”他不想直接指责她传谣言，所以他说完这句就住了口。

“我一直在解释，但没人信我！”实理尖声叫道，声音因为恼火变得刺耳。她清了清嗓子，靠着桌子小声说：“大家都觉得你和舅舅……结婚了。”

他张口，本想给一个听起来合理的解释，但他能想起的只有上周凛是如何洗了他的衣服的，自己是如何给家里做饭的，还有他们作为室友一起做的可怕地像一家人的事情。所以他觉得这场架在吵之前就输了。

“……那也合理，”遥耸了耸肩，没有多想，“我们是挺像一家人的。但为了解决谣言，我总是可以把他赶出去的。”

实理笑了。

 

* * *

 

两个星期后，结婚这个话题又被提起来了。只不过，这次是凛提起的。

“实理前一阵刚这么问过我。”他叹气道，眼睛盯着玫瑰花；他在画岩鸢某个人委托他的需要画很多花的作品。

凛估计人太好，所以他从来不说，但他不是很喜欢遥的画室，大概是因为它看起来太乱了，墙上和水泥地上全是溅上去的颜料。他趴在唯一一个看起来舒服的家具（沙发）上，手里拿着记录自己最近三个月开始训练的几个学生的时间的笔记板。“因为这问题很正当啊。你也许应该考虑考虑。”

“我跟她说过了。我不想结婚。”

“废话，”他哼了一下，“你现在当然那么说。你有没有喜欢的人，怎么可能会想结婚？”

很快地，遥开始恼火了。“那你为什么不结婚啊，”他有些尖刻地说，“实理也提到你了。”

“也许我会啊，”他咧嘴笑着，坐起来把计分板扔向一边，“也许我会跟你结婚啊。”他逗他玩来了这么一句，自己笑着自己开的玩笑。“过来给我亲一下，七濑。”

他的画室全是面向大街开着的窗户，这让凛那些带着取笑意味的亲昵的话都能让外面的人听见。“小心点，”遥警告道，“整个城镇都觉得我们是一对了。你这样只会帮助谣言的散播。”

“啊，让他们说去吧，”他用英语说，随便地挥了挥手，“再说了，跟你结婚也不会太糟。”

遥知道凛除了夸自己没有别的意思，但他的话还是在遥关于结婚的想法里种下了一颗种子。他想了想自己和凛如果结了婚会是什么样的生活——基本上就是现在的生活，再加一点自己绝不感兴趣的亲热的行为。然后他又想了想自己和兰结了婚的生活（简直太奇怪了），然后兰变成了一个没有脸的，有着还算柔软的头发和亲切微笑的女人。他们有一条狗，白色的尖桩栅栏，西红柿园，还有谁知道结婚的人有的什么其他东西。

好像也没什么好的。

“嗯。遥？”他被从思考里揪了出来，放下了画笔，在椅子里转过去面向似乎刚才有着类似想法的凛。“你觉得他们结了婚的话是会持续下去的吗？”

真琴和江。他是说真琴和江。如果遥说自己没考虑过，那他就是在说谎了，所以他对自己的回答还是有自信的：“是。”

凛呼了口气，看着屋顶：“真是笃定啊。”

遥回到自己的画上，专注着画一片玫瑰花瓣。“他们是朋友。他们喜欢对方。他们合得来。而且真琴为了让实理幸福什么都会去做。”

“说实在，我不是很确定我能同意。”

遥停下了手里的画，浅粉色的线条刚画到一半。

“这个世界上有很多你爱的人。”凛轻轻说，遥差点翻了个白眼——凛又开始多愁善感了。“但只有一个是你最爱的。”

他的言外之意很明显，但遥不想让他得逞。再说了，他是错的。“江和真琴是相爱的。”

“是啊，但真琴更爱你。”

遥飞速抬起手想揉眼睛，然后他感到了眼皮上还湿着的颜料。“凛。别。”

“好，好。”凛跳了起来，疯狂地挥着手，试图在遥像往常一样把这个话题封闭六个月前继续这个话题。“我不是想让你做什么爱的告白，因为我还是不知道你们两个以前到底是不是恋爱的关系，”他顿了一下，疾步走到遥的画架前，进入他的视线，“而且如果是的话你不需要告诉我，但是！你不能告诉我你们两个不是以某种形式爱着对方的。”

不，遥不能这么告诉凛。他确实很爱真琴。

“你们两个简直是万里挑一。我说挑‘一’是因为你们几乎都是一个人了。我……我都不知道该怎么形容，因为我完全不知道，像你和真琴那样，和别人关系那么亲密是什么样的感觉。我和你或宗介都没那么近。我和江都没那么亲近——她可是我妹妹啊。”

虽然凛说的确实有点正确，但遥还是不知道这和刚才结婚的话题有什么关系。“你是说，”遥慢慢开口，“江和真琴会因为我而不幸福？”

他耸了耸肩，像那句话完全不让他烦扰一样。“可能吧？刚才说了，也许你们俩没接吻之类的，但真琴是最爱你的。人的一生都是想要和自己最爱的人一起度过的。”

“我以前一直都是他人生的一部分。”

“你知道我什么意思。”

他知道吗？“凛……”他轻叹一声，想擦掉自己弄到脸上的颜料；不行，已经干了。他想了想自己的人生，想了想已经发生的事，以及本可以发生的事。那全都是一团混乱的记忆，但他所有最喜欢的那些回忆都有那一张脸。有什么告诉他，如果真琴还在的话，也会有相同的经历。“有一个我比爱真琴还爱的人。”

凛狐疑地看着他：“我发誓，如果你说我的话我就——”

“我的女儿。”

凛扑了过来，抱住他，开心的泪水沾湿了遥的肩。


	9. Chapter 9

实理从学校回来时，她的手里抱着一大堆美术用品。不是遥用的那些东西，不是那些昂贵的油画颜料或马毫画笔，而是有香味的水彩笔和各种颜色的软纸板。小孩子用的东西。他悄悄地为家里的地板哀悼了一下——它得有好几天都被涂着闪光粉了。她把那些用具在客厅的茶几摆好，旁边是一小堆看起来像是路边摘的花——有不少是粉色的苔藓，但遥也看到了不少不同颜色的玫瑰，郁金香，一朵鸢尾花，还有不知道哪里来的一朵向日葵。

“爸爸，”她开口，“能帮我做我的作业吗？”她真的是很有礼貌，抬头看着他，满脸的耐心和温暖。

星期四，他既没有教练的工作也不去画室画画，所以他其实总算是有时间的，但他说的是：“得看情况。你需要什么样的帮助？”因为她到底还是要做自己的作业的；她可不需要学会渚高中时那些糟糕的学习习惯。

“我们要做个家谱！”她看起来开心极了，这让他很困惑。实理家可不是像模子里刻出来那样的标准家庭，一个妈妈，一个爸爸，两个姐姐，一条狗什么的。她的家族树更像是一个暴风雨后躺在路中间的树枝。

但遥已经学会了很快把这些想法推到一边了，而且多数时候，这种想法不再让他感到太难受了。“行。”他点点头。

实理踮了踮脚尖，看起来很兴奋。她的手背在身后，紧紧抓着。“我需要照片，”她继续，“多数照片我都有，但我需要江和真琴的。”

“你的……父母。”遥拉着长音慢慢说，一反常态。如果凛在家肯定要说他奇怪了。“你得问凛要你母亲的照片。”

“真琴呢？”

又来了。遥清了清嗓子：“我有你父亲的照片。”说实在，他没有很多照片，但他确实有几张高中时的。“他会看起来很年轻。你同学们可能会以为那是你哥哥。”

那句话把实理逗乐了：“没关系。谢谢，爸爸。”

那之后她就赶紧回了客厅，遥也跟上，拿起了桌上一本画册和几根铅笔。实理做作业时很安静，遥只抬头看了几次——她已经把树的形状描出来了，还贴上了绿叶，从遥的椅子这边看，她还剪了一张怜的照片摆在了板上。照片看起来很眼熟，比较近期，是他们一起去海边烧烤的照片。

“怜在这里是什么？”

“舅舅！”实理毫不犹豫地回答道。

正在遥说话的时候，门开了。“凛不会喜欢那样的。”

“凛不会喜欢什么？”凛咕哝了一句，用脚把身后的门关上。他看见桌上的作品后笑了：“诶，家族树啊！”

“对！”她在那堆照片里翻找着什么，“渚在哪里……他也是舅舅……”

“诶？！”凛惊叹道，“为什么渚是舅舅！我才是舅舅！”

“我可以有不止一个舅舅啊！”

“没错，但——哈？！怜和宗介也——！”

“是！我不能不放他们！”

“宗介我能理解，怜大概也行，但渚？他是家里养的那条狗还差不多！”

“舅舅，你好过分！”

遥在凛开始提出各种像渚的狗的品种后就没再听了——他听见了吉娃娃，然后他就开始想自己在她树上的位置了。他比渚和怜要更常在，那是绝对的，但他不是像凛那样的舅舅。他在实理生命中的位置是复杂的。都五年了，遥还是没有觉得自己做够了什么能让他取代真琴的位置，即使他把实理当做自己的女儿去爱。说实在的，他有什么权利？更何况——

不。他不想考虑那件事。

“喂，你不是要做一棵树吗？”

遥回到了现实，发现凛正在仔细观察实理绿色的纸板。“不，”她轻轻叹气，“树的话会看起来很奇怪。”她皱了皱鼻子。“所以我问我的老师能不能做一个花园！”

“花园？”遥小声重复道。

“是啊！因为所有人都不一样，所以必须是花园。”

确实，多数照片都没有被摆成什么常规的形状。“爸爸，可以把真琴的照片给我吗？”

遥一言不发地起身走到了卧室。他听着凛不停地说江的事，拿出了衣柜里的鞋盒子。藏起来，但不至于够不着，遥一直知道它被放在哪里。但他已经好久好久没打开盒子看了。

在内心进行了激烈的斗争后，遥决定让实理选择自己想用的照片。遥把盒子放到她面前时，她的绿眼睛一下就亮了起来，兴奋地扯掉盖子后开心地叫了起来。小心地，她伸手够出了第一张。

“好可爱啊，爸爸快看！是你和渚像我这么大的时候！”

凛把照片从她的手里挑了出来，眯起眼睛看着照片（也许他该给他一副眼镜）：“啊，这是好早以前的啊。那时我还不认识你们呢。”

“是啊，比认识后好多了的日子呢。”

“闭嘴。”

她继续翻着照片，尤其惊奇于他在高中游泳队时参加的大会的照片。但它们不全是运动会的——遥有一些真琴照的，他和渚一起吃冰激凌的照片，他教怜做饭的照片。遥希望有凛的照片能多一些（虽然他永远不会承认），但他也在，那也是不错的。

“哦。”

她把箱子翻到底后，语气的轻柔引起了他的注意。她一直专注地看着它，表情看起来很……很像遥会有的表情。过了一阵，遥终于忍不住问：“那是哪张？”

她把照片翻了过来，原来是他和真琴坐在海边聊天。那并不是什么非同寻常的照片，但与此同时，它也算是。没有别的哪张照片和这张有一样的感觉。

“你在笑！”实理小声说，像是找到了什么宝藏一样，“你和爸爸看起来好开心啊！爸爸，我能看见你的牙！”

确实是。遥怎么想都想不起他在笑什么（当然，他很少笑得那么厉害），但他是因为真琴在笑，他并不惊讶。

“像找到恐龙化石一样啊，”凛嘲笑道，甚至伸过手把手指放进遥的嘴里，“你的牙到底什么样——疼死了！”

行，如果凛不想被咬，他就不该把手指伸进他嘴里。“还轮不到你开别人牙齿的玩笑吧。”

“天啊，你真烦。”

实理完全没注意。“爸爸，你应该多这样笑笑！”

那句话让他心里好痛。遥真的没那么容易……就那样笑出来。那个能让他那么笑的人已经不在了。但他还是给了她一个小小的，抿着嘴的笑。

她的眼睛亮了一下，像是明白一样地点了点头（他怀疑她没有，但就那样吧），注意力回到了照片上。“谁照的这张照片？”

遥过了一会才想起来。怜当时沿着沙滩追着渚，因为他扬言要把他的眼镜扔进海里。所以肯定是……

“江。”

之后的对话就变成了凛讲他的童年故事了，凛所有的关于他妹妹的，在搬到澳大利亚想要提前开始他的游泳生涯前的故事，实理听了直笑。遥试着听着他们的对话，但他的思绪总是飘回在海边那天，试着回想起自己究竟是因为什么笑成那样的，以及江到底是如何照到那张照片的。

结果实理把一朵花塞到他鼻子底下时他差点打了个喷嚏。“你觉得呢？舅舅是玫瑰花还是郁金香？”

凛可不是什么花，遥也从来没有把他和花联想在一起（除了那些樱花。很多樱花。这么一想，凛是挺精致、易碎的），但他还是指了指玫瑰花，实理也同意了。

“向日葵呢？”实理把它举在了脸前。花遮住了她的眼睛，他只能看见她因为笑容露出来的牙。

“真琴。”

“真的？”

他可以开始煽情，说真琴是最明亮的，最亲切的，最温暖的，但也有更明显的答案：“他个头最大。”

实理接受了答案，把向日葵和她选出的真琴的照片放在了一起——她留下了那张海边的，选了他在游泳训练时指导他们的一张照片。还是江照的一张照片。“鸢尾花归你了，爸爸。因为它是蓝色的。”

“我喜欢蓝色。”

她似乎心情不错地皱了皱鼻子：“我知道。”

晚饭后他收起鞋盒子时，他把海边的那张拿了出来，放进了床头的抽屉里。

 

* * *

 

他的下一个休息日时，遥把实理从学校接回来，帮她把她的海报拿回家。就像她告诉他的一样，她的演说进行得很顺利，她想把海报留下来挂在墙上。毕竟她用的一些照片是没有复印件的。

可是，让他惊讶的是实理的老师（一位和蔼可亲的年老的女士。她爱教书的程度到了她已经过了退休的年龄十年却还在教书）把他拉到了一边。

“实理提到了那场车祸。”

遥的心差点停了下来。

“真的很抱歉，”她说，握紧了他的手臂，“但你应该感到骄傲。她是个很优秀的孩子。你做得真的很好。”

遥点了点头，实理牵住他的手时低头看了一眼。“谢谢。”他轻声应道，把实理的海报换到了另一只手上。

“大家都很喜欢你的家庭花园，实理，”她的老师告诉她，实理露出了很开心的笑容，“你有这么个爱你的大家庭，真是太好了。”

实理笑了笑。“我知道呀！”她眼里闪着兴奋的光芒，“爸爸最好了。”

他想着那次在沙滩上，和真琴一起坐着，笑着什么——不，他还是记不得他们到底在笑什么，但他回想起了那种感觉。和他现在的感觉也差不了太多。

所以，他呼出了一口气，轻轻地露齿一笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：原文里实理管真琴叫爸爸时是“Daddy”，叫遥爸爸时是“Papa”。“Daddy”通常是小孩子的叫法，而真琴在实理四岁的时候就死了，所以叫他一直就是“Daddy”。但我觉得中文好像没有更合适的翻译所以就都叫爸爸了。


	10. Chapter 10

实理十二岁时，历史重演了。

遥不知道那是怎么发生的。到底是怎么发生的？那是他们每月一次的烧烤聚会，前一刻他还在沙滩上，跟怜和渚来回踢着足球，下一刻凛就在那边喊着问实理有没有回来去卫生间。

不，上次遥注意的时候，她正要去游泳。他向海上望去时，却没有看到她。

遥没有看见实理。

她说她要去游泳，但他看不见她。

足球击中了他头的侧面——没有意识到情况的渚的功劳——但他没有去理会它，扫视着地平线。他浪费了像是被拖长了一样的五秒，只是在发呆，然后一阵恐慌向他袭来，他连忙向水那边跑过去的时候差点绊了一跤。

“实理！”

凛比他稍微快一些，跳进了水里，此时遥正好看见一小团红色的头发在海浪中沉浮着。

她还活着。

他衣服都没脱就直接游了过去，脑海里蹦出了一些零散的可能发生的事：激流，受伤，离奇事故，他不知道。实理是游泳不错，但遥也对游泳不错的人犯的傻事有一点了解：他们会掉进河里，或是去试着在暴风雨里游泳。

左，右，左右。踢腿。再踢。凛在哪里？他看不见凛。他在水流下面吗？这不会是激流吧？凛能及时到达吗？他能及时到达吗？

但他还是到了。感觉像是花了好久，但遥先到了，就在她要沉下去时用胳膊勾住了她的胳膊。

“实理。”他咳嗽着，咳出一口盐水，然后被另一个海浪淹没了。他用另一只手把她举起，以防水灌进她嘴里。他看了她的脸，然后感到一阵恐慌。

她晕过去了。

遥以估计能破自己的最快记录的速度游回了岸边。

凛已经在岸上了，喊着各种指示。遥把实理直接放在了沙滩上，而不是怜摆好的，离得略远的毛巾和伞下。

“实理。”她的名字是几乎哽咽着被叫出来的。他凑近了，去听她有没有呼吸。“实理！”

真的是历史重演了。

遥突然想哭。

怜和凛从沙滩那边过来的时候，奇迹出现了：实理扭头咳了两下，和那么多年前真琴做的一样。遥和怜一人扶着一边的肩膀帮她坐了起来，她也咳出了剩下的盐水，还有她的一点午饭。

他们给了她一些时间让她缓过来，然后她睁开了被海水刺痛，微微发红的眼睛。她哼了一声后又闭上了眼睛。“疼……”

“宝贝，看着我，”遥把一只手指垫在了她的下巴底下，目光扫过她的脸，寻找着伤口，“你受伤了吗？”

“对不起，”她立马道歉说。她的声音也因为海水的盐变得沙哑，“我也不知道发生了什么。我本来好好的，但……”

“你受伤了吗？”这次发问的是怜，把手在她眼前晃着。

她点头说是，顿了一下，摇头说不，然后又点了点头。“我不知道。我头疼。”

怜摸着她的头皮，检查着有没有擦伤。“我没有看见任何外伤。”他拿起了肩膀上披着的毛巾，用它裹住了实理。“我们需要让她体温恢复。”

“我们现在就带你去医院。”凛说着，遥也站稳了把她抱了起来。她比在水里时轻多了，但他的腿像是灌了铅一样。

凛发现遥的颤抖时，本想把实理抱过来，但他摇了摇头，把她抱得更紧；她把头靠到了他的肩上。“抱歉，爸爸。”她小声咕哝着。

“别闭眼，”他一边小声说，一边在沙滩上找着唯一一个能说个不停的人，“喂！渚！”

渚一下抬起了头，把正在收拾的东西全都扔下，跟似鸟和宗介说了什么他听不见的话。“啊，小实理！”渚大步跑了过来，“你没事真是太好了。”

实理做为应答只是哼了一声，把头在遥湿透了的衣服上蹭了蹭。“她需要保持清醒。”

“我醒着呢。”实理虚弱地抱怨道，低头看着往怜的车那里走着的遥旁边的渚。

“有吗，”渚开着玩笑说，“东京的时候你也说了同样的话，就是奥运会的时候？你还记得吗？当时就我们俩。”

实理叹了叹气，努力抬头，视线越过遥的肩膀去看渚：“你当时说我们可以去买冰激凌。”

“啊，但前提条件是你醒着啊，”渚对着她眨了眨眼，“你在火车上睡着了，结果我只好在回酒店的路上抱了你一路呢！真应该有谁给我一块金牌。你知道一个人有多重吗？”

“她当时五岁，渚。”到车跟前时，怜叹了口气，把车门打开让遥抱着实理一起进去；渚绕到了另一边。凛坐到了副驾驶座上。“再说了，那次你们俩不也是每天都去买冰激凌了吗。”

“那是特殊情况啊，小怜！”渚炫耀道，遥低头看到实理在笑。“虽然有一天我们去了，结果我们最喜欢的味道被卖光了。记得吗，小实理？”

实理本想坐起来，结果还是把头靠在了遥的肩上。“绿茶和……拿破仑。”

凛转了过来：“拿破仑？”

“对，”实理轻叹道，“有草莓，香草和巧克力的那个。”

“那是那不勒斯，”怜从驾驶座那边纠正道，开到去医院的路上，“拿破仑是一位法国的军事方面和政治方面的领袖——”

“怜。”

“抱歉。”

“我现在能睡了吗？”实理可怜兮兮地抱怨道，抓着遥的上衣——那该死的上衣还湿着，只有凛一个聪明人把他的脱了。

“不行，宝贝，”遥轻轻说，托住她的下巴让她的头稍微抬了抬，“尽量保持清醒。”

行，遥撑死把这些肉麻的称呼说了两遍，但他觉得这事在刚才那种生死关头里也是可以原谅的。但实理还是在他身边僵住了，没有刚才那么死沉死沉的。“爸爸以前就那么叫我。”

“嗯？”

“宝贝。”

遥记得。他虽然很少用这些亲近的称呼，真琴在实理小时候总是爱这么叫她。“对，他是那么叫的。”

旁边的渚笑了。“你爸爸以前也爱那么叫我。”他开玩笑说着，假装惆怅地叹了口气。

“渚。”

“不道歉。”他回了一句，实理跟着他笑了起来。

遥终于听到她的笑声后，他觉得她一定会没事的。


	11. Chapter 11

遥坐在院子里，一边听着从她窗户里传来的弹奏声，一边画着刚开的玫瑰花。他还剩最后几幅画得赶紧画完，在自己的首次画展上展出，但灵感却来得很不容易——但他发现大自然经常能帮到他：海，沙滩，任何风景其实都好。

就在第二遍副歌响起之前，实理就停了下来，但遥还是没能够想起她弹的那首歌到底叫什么。他画完一个有点干枯的桃色玫瑰花瓣后，就扭头对着她的窗户问了一句：“刚才那是什么歌？”

遥不是会经常喊的人，而且虽然他已经很熟练于将自己的声音往远传，他也觉得自己的话对她大概只是噪音。果然她出现在了窗外，伸出了头：“你刚才说什么了吗？”

遥这次放轻了声音：“刚才那是什么歌？”

她还是喊的：“《Here Comes the Sun》。”

“谁的歌？”

“披头士乐队。”

他稍微又把目光转向了自己的画册，瞥了花一两眼：“挺好听的。”

实理把身子探出了窗外，无视了遥“做这种傻事有可能掉下来”的警告——他不用看也知道她在那么做。“比《绿野仙踪》的主题曲好听吗？”

遥考虑了一下是否该把茎画上。“那首你弹得次数太多了。”

他听到她笑了：“抱歉，但我总得用一首歌学会怎么弹啊。”他抬头看到她坐在窗台上，半条腿伸到了窗外（他发现自己该刷一刷外墙了）。“我想在学校联欢会上弹这首歌。”

“……那首你弹得次数太多了。”他重复道，因为他不知道该如何告诉她他不想听她再把那首歌练上两个星期。

“不，是披头士那首，”她声明说，“我都和茜说好了，如果我们下一场游泳比赛赢了的话我还要唱歌呢。”

他决定还是把茎画上吧。“我还不知道你会唱歌呢。”她多数歌都是说的而不是唱的。

“啊……那个……”她听起来有些局促不安，“反正是英语歌，无所谓的。”

为什么是英语歌就会有区别，或到底是什么区别，遥不明白。“说起英语。”

她翻了个白眼：“我一个小时前就把作业做完了。”

英语是实理最不喜欢的科目。遥的话，会很乐意有一门完全不需要努力的课，但实理只是觉得很无聊，毕竟她的英语已经说得很流利了。老师这学年都给他打了两个电话说她上课打瞌睡，也许该在高中后选一门别的课。估计是一门愚蠢的课。比如法语。实理估计会喜欢。

他的草稿现在比起草稿更像是真正的画了。他又画了一朵花，但他还是觉得有什么不对劲的。花茎需要刺。实理把尤克里里拿了过来，又在窗口开始弹了，俯视着他们的小花园。

她突然停下了：“舅舅什么时候回家？”

“快了吧。”遥回答，给花添上最后几笔——不画刺了，他最后决定。不用这种不吉利的东西了。

“你知道他之前想说什么吗？”

凛那个小题大做的家伙只是在早上给他发了个短信说晚饭有事告诉他们。而不是……当时就告诉他。就在短信里。“他不告诉我。”

说曹操曹操到。“遥——！实理！我回来了。”

实理就为了把腿一下收回窗内险些从窗台上掉了下来。遥慢慢收拾好自己的铅笔，听着实理求着凛快告诉她他到底是有什么惊喜。

“悠着点，小家伙。”凛用英语说。真是方便。实理立马换了过去。遥把铅笔放在了台子上，然后转向炉子准备开始做饭。

“是狗吗？你打算去养一只狗吗？”实理问。

凛把菜从冰箱里拿出来递给遥，遥也拿出了切菜板。“你不喜欢狗啊。”遥指出。

“啊，狗还好吧，”实理耸了耸肩，“他们没有乌龟酷。”

凛愉快地看了她一眼。“不，不是狗，”他在实理张嘴时竖起了一根手指，“也不是乌龟。不是宠物。”

她点着自己的下巴，看着天花板思考着：“你要出去跟人约会。”

遥条件反射地哼一下笑出了声，凛毫不犹豫地狠狠推了他的肩膀一把。“不，不是约会。”但他还是脸红了。

现在实理开始糊涂了：“你要回到奥运会了！”

但凛这次连笑都没笑：“其实……”

遥停下了手里切芹菜的动作。

“差不多。”他说完了话，用一只手理了下头发，手指在后脖颈那里停住了，表示难为情。

实理眨了眨眼，把头歪到一边：“什么意思？”

凛大声叹了口气，让手垂到了身边：“我找到新工作了。”

“什么工作啊？”

“一个……”他迟疑了一下，目光在遥和他的外甥女间来回游移着，“……不在这里的工作。”

实理好像越来越紧张了：“那行，在……东京？”她的声音很小，很胆怯。

凛看起来有点为难，把手支撑在台子上。“不，”他小声说，“是在……悉尼。我要搬到澳大利亚。”

实理从她坐着的高椅上跳了下来，椅子腿与地面摩擦发出了尖锐刺耳的响声：“啥？为什么？你为什么要走？”

“为了训练奥运选手。”这个答案被很轻松地说了出来，完全不符合他眼里的不安，不符合他紧张地一直把重心从这只脚挪到另一只脚的样子。“老教练退休了，他们需要人来经营那个地方，我跟他们因为过去还是比较熟的……”他没了音。

实理撅起了嘴：“在这里训练小孩有什么不好的？”

“没有，”凛赶忙说道，“只是……不太一样。我更适合训练职业选手而不是，啊，小孩子。”

遥感觉自己像一个在自己本该参与的对话里的局外人。但实理的能量，好的坏的，总是会压制住他的，把他变成影子。遥能感觉到自己是有情绪的，但他不知道他到底是什么样的情绪。实理的情绪到处都是，眼里泛着恐惧的泪光，脸颊被愤怒染成了粉红色。

她在厨房里站得笔直，声音却小了下去：“你要走了。”

凛的表情一下就变得伤心了。“宝贝——”

“我不想让你走。”

这次凛把目光转向遥去求助。

在遥能想到一个处理这些信息的办法之前，实理已经出了家门。她没有把她的离开搞得多么有戏剧性，但她确实走得很快。

凛追着她出去了，遥听见他站在台阶上面往下喊了，但他并没有真的追出去。“该死，”他骂了一句，然后遥才发现他们还在用英语说话，“我还以为这会进展得顺利些呢。”

一阵沉默慢慢来了，遥也知道自己得说些什么。他能说的话多得是，恭喜的话也许也在内，但他最后说的是——

“我去叫她。”

 

* * *

他找到她的时候，她在沙滩上，坐在潮水里。和真琴不一样，她差点溺水的事件完全没有把她从海边引开——她的心里没有恐惧。海浪拍过她的腿，浸到腰间。遥坐在她旁边，几乎是肩膀挨着肩膀。

遥玩弄着身边一些干的沙子，让它们从手指的缝隙里流走。他突然被带回了记忆里凛带他去的那个小小的冒险。他们两人站在沙上，凛告诉遥他会想象遥和他其他朋友们就在地平线的那边，仿佛跳一下就能越过地球的弧度。

澳大利亚总以自己奇怪的方式把凛带回去。他有好大一部分都在那里，他的童年，他知道他绝对无法完全放下的生活。凛是易动感情的，是富有热情的，是个浪漫主义的人。他对做的每一件事都有全身心的投入。所以遥知道他总有一天会回去的。

他只是不知道实理会不会和他一起回去。

九年了。遥已经照顾她九年了。他把她当做自己的亲生女儿来看。他真的很爱她，但他有（愚蠢，可笑，任性的）一部分觉得她也会走。真琴的女儿现在也是他的女儿了。她叫他爸爸。叫他父亲。她也把他当做自己的父亲，但他还是觉得自己不配。自己比不上。但那没有阻止他去努力让自己去变得能比上。他必须成为一个能让她觉得足够的存在。

确实，遥对失去再继续也不陌生：他的父母，他的祖母，江，真琴……所以学会在没有凛的日子里生活？可以。他们俩以前做到过，他们还能再做到。

但学会在没有实理的日子里生活会很难。比难还难。不可能。那是他最害怕的事。

他伸过手，挠了挠她的头，轻轻揪着她的头让她把脸靠在自己的肩膀上。“我会给你买一只乌龟的。”他小声说。

她转头，他感觉到她对着他的胳膊笑了。

然后，他觉得自己害怕的事就那样被脚边的海潮冲走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：这章里实理13岁，遥32岁。过几章也要完结了，真琴和江到底怎么死的也会交代。  
> 译者注：那句“失去再继续”感觉说得好像遥的父母死了一样= =。但感觉我其他的译法都听起来很冗长。反正遥的父母还活得好好的呢。


	12. Chapter 12

遥在厨房里做饭的时候，实理几乎是撞开大门的，匆忙地把鞋子踢得到处都是。她的红发因为游泳训练还湿着，贴在脸上，她的眼睛闪着光。“爸爸，你猜舅舅刚跟我说什么？”

“他要结婚了。”

“他要结——！等会，你知道？”

他看了她一眼，然后接着往他晾在一边的纸杯蛋糕上放糖霜。“他大概一个小时前给我打了电话，”他把一个小蛋糕往她那里推了推，“尝尝这个。”

实理笑得更灿烂了（如果那可能的话），把蛋糕从他手里拿走，小心翼翼地尝了一口。“我都不知道他和宗介在交往！你知道吗？”

说实话，在一年两次的假日探访和这两年间偶尔进行的聊天里，遥都没想着要问凛有没有在和别人交往。虽然他本性也不爱窥探别人的生活，但他以为如果有的话凛会告诉他。但据凛所说，自从宗介跟他一起搬过去做他们队的理疗师后，他们的恋情就“悄悄来了”，用他的话说。

“我之前不知道，”遥承认，“但我也不是很惊讶。”

她的嘴被一个小蛋糕塞满了，但她最起码还是等把蛋糕咽下去后才说话；她因为期待不停地点着头。“我也没有，”她终于说，嘴里还是有点粘糊糊的，“蛋糕里有什么啊？”

“黑巧克力和红酒。好吃吗？”

“当然啊，”她同意道，又咬了一口，“你应该给他们的婚礼做这些。”

“听起来太麻烦了。”

她轻轻笑了笑，用食指把剩下的糖霜都抹干净了。“如果我说我可以帮你呢？”

他面无表情地看了她很久：“你做饭太糟糕了。”

她有点不好意思地耸了耸肩，然后舔干净了糖霜。“我可以把糖霜抹到蛋糕上？”

“也许。”他觉得这件事无所谓，因为他觉得宗介肯定不会允许搞得那么大张旗鼓。凛大概会想要很简单很俗的仪式，比如沙滩上的婚礼之类的。当然得有水，但遥怀疑婚礼上也得有很多花。说实话，遥不知道婚礼上到底会有什么。凛浪漫的想法可不是他能跟得上的东西。

他专注地想着凛的婚礼，都差点没听见实理叫他：“爸爸？”

他迅速地眨了眨眼，对上她的目光。他能看出她想说的，无论是从她的表情，还是从她嘴角向下的弧度。说了这么多关于婚礼的话，他已经知道她要问什么了。所以，他迅速地从他的裱花袋里抹了一把，伸过手把奶油奶酪抹到了她的鼻子上。

“我很开心，”他柔声说，露出一个淡淡的微笑，“这不需要置疑。”

实理看起来没有被说服——她连脸上的糖霜都没去擦。“是啊，但……我不在了后怎么办？我过几年得去上大学。你会寂寞的。”

“我不会一个人的。我有Crush啊。”

“不，我要把他带走。”

“宿舍里不许带宠物。”

“但他是只乌龟！他不会制造混乱也不会噪音扰民。”

遥耸了耸肩。定规则的又不是他。“那照你说的，你大概可以把他偷偷带进去。”

她眯起了眼睛，看起来很是怀疑。“是啊……但那……”她撅了撅嘴，“……不太好？”她说得像是不清楚自己的道德底线有没有被触犯。

但在遥看来，那个规则挺傻的。而愚蠢的规则被打破则是遥不会在意的事。“你大概可以侥幸成功。”他又耸了一次肩，实理笑得像银铃一般。

“行，”她说，把小蛋糕的纸壳剥掉，“那我得再给你买只宠物了。”

他想要个鱼缸。“水族箱。”

“爸爸，你又抱不了鱼。”

“乌龟你也抱不了。”

她没有理会他略带讽刺的话：“猫呢？”

他还记得高中的时候住在他家外面的那只白猫。它从来不进他家，但冬天的时候他会给它在外面放点吃的。“……我喜欢猫。”他过了一阵，这么说。

实理的眼睛亮了起来：“是吗？太好了！”然后她一大口吃掉了剩下的蛋糕，“我要给你买只猫。”至于遥是如何听懂她说出来的任何话的，那都是有奇迹发生了。

烤箱的计时器“叮”了一下，遥花了一阵好好确认下一批小蛋糕是否可以出炉。趁它们凉下来的功夫，他把另一个裱花袋里装满了奶油奶酪，他也感受到了实理审视着厨房的目光。“你在做什么？”她最后问道。

他对着晾蛋糕的架子点了点头然后开始把鲑鱼切成细条。“纸杯蛋糕。”

“用鱼？！”

“是。”

又过了几秒：“……为什么不是青花鱼？”

他差点笑了。“我想先按照食谱做一个，尝尝味道再自己改进，”他递给她一块鱼，“所以暂时就是鲑鱼了。”

实理再怎么愿意把纸杯蛋糕当晚饭，明天她也有一个游泳比赛要参加，一肚子的巧克力和鱼大概不是去参加比赛的最佳选择。她拿过鱼，把它丢进了嘴里，在裤子上擦了擦手指。“青花鱼蛋糕到舅舅和宗介的婚礼上一定很棒。”她挑衅道，明显想让他上钩去做提供食物这个活。遥可以对自己承认，那确实听起来有点吸引力。这样他就可以烦凛而不造成任何伤害——是遥最喜欢的烦人程度。

“那就得是惊喜了。”遥终于说，实理开心地尖叫一声后开始由衷地大笑。虽然她平时是个冷静镇定的人，她的笑声还真是……大得奇怪。而且有点书呆子气。有点像怜的。“他不会主动允许青花鱼蛋糕出现在自己的婚礼上的。”

“是啊，”她同意道，“我们得做好多吧。这个巧克力的特别好吃。”

“我还想试一个薄荷甘草糖蛋糕的。”

“还有草莓奶酪蛋糕！渚会很喜欢的。”

遥越想，越觉得给婚礼准备所有的食物还是不错的。“咖啡，宗介喜欢咖啡。”

“啊，也许再来个饼干的？”

“还有一个有牛油果的食谱，我想试那个。”

“是啊，我们还能——等会，牛油果？！”

“你喜欢牛油果。”

“那是不放在蛋糕里的！”

他没有理会她的怀疑，还是比较自信如果他真的做的话，做出来会是不错的。“到时候再说吧。”最后他只说了这个，他们就慢慢安静下来了。

实理虽然完全可以安静地待着，而且经常会这么做，但她还是更喜欢让他跟她说话——他倒是不介意。这么多年已经让他习惯了。那些他有一个最好的朋友替他说话的日子早就远去了。“我们应该作为对方的舞伴去参加他们的婚礼。”

他倒是没想到她会这么说。“为什么？”

“因为我们都不会跳舞，”她小心地笑了笑，“我已经从渚和怜的婚礼上吸取教训了。整个晚上他们都拉着我去跳舞。”

遥翘了翘嘴角，露出半个微笑，开始把最后那点鲑鱼都切好，装饰在蛋糕上。“你为什么觉得我不会让你跳舞？”

抬头看见她像是被冻在脸上的困惑的表情还是挺值的。“啥？你不会跳舞。你从来没跳过舞，”她强调道，“……你会跳舞？”

他放下了裱花袋，解下了围裙——他早就不会再穿着泳裤做饭了。他把衬衫的袖子挽了起来，从厨房台子后面走了出来，伸手示意实理抓住。

十五岁的实理，身高确实还有得长，但相对于同龄人确实是高的。至少他是这么感觉的。他每次看到她都觉得她长高了，他只是希望她暂时不会比自己高。“我妈妈在我十岁的时候让我报了个舞蹈课。”他解释道，把她的手放在自己胳膊上，自己的手放在她肩膀后面。他轻轻地握着她的另一只手。“我只去过两次，但我记得。”

实理尽量让自己不乱动，表情混杂着不安和惊讶。她为了对应他的站姿挺直了身子。“你只用两节课就学会了？”

他什么都没说，只是带着她跳起了最基本的摇摆动作，绕着圈在厨房里前后迈步。最开始她有几次失误，代价是遥穿着袜子的脚被踩了好几下，但实理学的还是挺快的。她笑得灿烂、漂亮，目光在他们握着的手和动着的脚之间来回移动。“嘿，你跳得还挺好的。”

纯粹是为了显摆一下，他带着她转了个圈，然后她又笑了她有点书呆子气的笑。

但很快她的笑容消失了，眉头因为思考而紧锁着：“我小时候也这么做过。”

遥不记得。“嗯？”

“在爸爸妈妈还活着的时候，”她小声说，听起来真的很幸福，“我记得我站在爸爸脚上，在客厅里跳舞。”

他们的舞蹈慢了下来，但遥把她的手握得更紧一些。

“爸爸当时还在唱歌，然后妈妈当时在努力不笑出声，因为他唱得实在是太难听了。”

实理没有多少关于她父母的记忆，遥也知道这时不时地让她有点烦躁。她告诉他说她有一些记忆，记得晚上时有人给她掖被子，记得在海边好像有些什么，但除此之外她的整个人生就是他和凛。确实要怀念自己几乎不知道的事很难，但如果她想要这些回忆，她可以从记忆深处寻找到它们。她想要记起来，即使这会让她怀念过去。

“爸爸？”

遥加快了步伐，虽然只是稍微的。

“江和真琴……结婚了吗？”她问。

他的声音很轻。很温柔。“没有。”

“他们有想着要结婚吗？”

他可以对她说谎。说她的父母是热恋中的，就是等着合适的时机举办一场美好的婚礼然后永结同心。没有人会知道事情的真相，尤其是她，几乎都记不得站在真琴脚尖跳舞的她。

但他不会对她那么做的。他如实回答了。

“没有。”

那之后她就沉默了，专注地跳着舞。遥又带着她转了个圈，但她的视线很遥远，心不在焉地看着他肩膀后的某一点。她终于又看向他时，她的眉头因为轻微的担忧而皱在一起：“他们是互相喜欢的，对吧？”

“是的，”他轻柔地说道，“他们是很好的朋友。他们是喜欢对方的。”

“但他们不是相爱的。至少没有爱到想着结婚。”

遥整个就停了下来。

“爸爸。”她低声说道，捏了捏他的手。遥的眼睛轻轻闭上了，心里有略微不详的预感。

“……你爱过真琴吗？”

问题的后半部分没有被问出口：爱到可以结婚吗？遥知道她是这个意思。但是没有任何人——包括他的女儿，真琴的亲生骨肉——能有一星半点的了解，了解真琴对遥到底是什么。其实凛已经触到问题的表面好几次了，试着寻求答案，试着明白那份……他们谁都无法形容的感情。遥会和真琴结婚吗？他不知道。但是，遥爱不爱他……

遥把实理还湿着的刘海从额前撩开。“比他所知道的要爱得多。”

他女儿的脸上渐渐绽开一个微笑，像是慢慢舒展的花瓣一样，高兴地眯起了眼睛。“他肯定知道。”她笑着说，自己在遥的怀里转了个圈。

她重新带起了舞步，这次速度比之前快，想要他丢弃所有的规则在厨房里乱挥着手。这件事就挺傻的，遥感觉自己也挺傻的，情绪也突然真是什么都有，开始轻笑出声。他知道自己在笑了，实理唱起那首她最爱的披头士乐队那首歌时，他笑得都快算得上是灿烂了。

“哈！别藏着它们！”她指着他的嘴，“牙齿！”她笑着说，把自己的牙撞在一起以示强调。

他的牙齿终于露了出来，他的笑声也比刚才大了一些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于翻译总归是表达得不如原作，我把“爱没爱过真琴”那几句的原文放上好了。
> 
> “…did you love Makoto?”  
> The rest of the question went unasked: enough to get married? [...] He didn’t know. But did he love him….  
> [...]  
> “More than he ever knew.”


	13. Chapter 13

“实理！”遥对着楼道喊道，“快点。你的队友在外边等着呢。”

因为遥自己也总是迟到，实理不小心睡得没听见闹铃，起晚了。“抱歉，抱歉！”遥听见一声轻响后，实理冲进了厨房，红头发被乱七八糟地盘起来，运动外套系在腰上。

他递给她一个苹果和一根香蕉，还有午饭的一个小便当。“记得多喝水。”

“我会的，”她嘴里咬着苹果说道，试着单脚站立穿上袜子，“你明天晚也会去，对吧？”

命运是这样安排的，遥在大阪的“超重要商务会议”的时间与实理在东京时长两天的全国泳会重合了。他们都打算提前一天出发。不可避免地，他会误掉第一天，但如果他快又有效率，他就能去看决赛，前提是实理尽全力游进了决赛。

“你在的话我就在。”他说，她笑了一下，对他竖起一个大拇指，眨了眨眼，又咬了一口自己的苹果。

“绝对的！”

楼梯下面的街上又传来一声喇叭响。“该走了，”遥对着门点了点头，“祝你好运。”

“谢了。”她踮起脚尖（最后她长得还是没他高），亲了他的脸一下，嘴唇还有点黏。“爱你，路上小心。”

“你也是。”

 

* * *

 

实理：「（附件一张照片）啊啊啊我们的接力队得了第二我们明天晚上要参加决赛！！！」

遥瞄了一眼自己的手机，然后抬头看着会议桌那边正在看自己的提案的黛安·李。如果她不喜欢自己的提案的话，他还是会比较不高兴的，因为为了来这里，他可是说服了莲从他在大阪的新家大老远的开车回岩鸢然后再开回去，因为他没法在火车上带着所有的东西。

在过了好几分钟的问答和及其仔细的审阅他的方案后，她终于说出了自己的看法。“它们很好，”她对他笑着说，“我很喜欢你方案里显现的这种当地人的天赋。我觉得我们一定能合作愉快的，七濑先生。”

遥的手机又震了一下：

实理：「我的个人比赛也进决赛了:3」

他给了一个简短的的回信，能感到自己笑得像个傻瓜一样。

爸爸：「我很为你骄傲。」

“七濑先生？”

遥就觉得自己像是回到了高中，被老师发现上课玩手机一样。这是件很奇怪的事，因为遥就从来没在高中时被发现玩手机。他高中的时候都不怎么用他的手机。“抱歉，”他道歉说，“刚才那是我的女儿。”

但她看起来一点也不生气，反而眼睛还像亮了起来一样：“哦？是在告诉她好消息吗？”

“反过来的。”他把手机推到她面前，屏幕上是实理发来的照片。“她和她的游泳队进入了全国大赛的决赛。”

“真好！”黛安笑着说，拿起手机眯着眼睛看了一会，然后把眼镜从头顶推到鼻子上。“真是一队了不起的女孩啊。进入决赛真的很厉害。哪个是……”

“红头发的那个。她叫实理。”

黛安又笑了：“好像没有遗传你的长相啊？”遥只是耸了耸肩。“决赛是什么时候？”

“今天晚上，”他看了看房间里的钟，“我过一阵就走，开车回去。”

“既然如此，”她把众多文件，画，和草稿都整理成了尽量整齐的一堆，“我就不多耽误你了。我再要一点信息就好了，我们可以改天再给合同商打电话。”她把他的手机沿着桌子滑了回去。“我倒是知道如果我误了我儿子的一场篮球比赛，他可得大发雷霆呢。”

遥露出了一个表达感激的微笑。最开始他还有点担心这些西装革履、有着名牌车辆的做生意的人会很难相处，但黛安真的是非常友好。“谢谢你，李女士。”

 

* * *

 

会议确实比想象中进行的顺利，可他的旅途并不是。

“莲。”

“哥们，真的太抱歉了。我是想走，但现在脱不开身。我也不能就这么请假啊。我才刚开始。”

遥有些恼火地叹了口气。搞了半天，莲没把自己的工作时间安排好，然后他不可能及时离开自己的办公室好让他们到达东京赶上决赛。他看了看手表——如果他一个小时内不出发，他就会误了比赛。他只好坐火车了。但他扶好了自己放在黛安办公室外长椅的两个作品集和三块画布时，他也知道他必须把它们放到一个安全的位置，毕竟他还是没法把这些带到车站或带上火车。“你在哪？”

“啊？办公室，我不是刚告诉你吗。”

他翻了个白眼：“不，地址是什么。”

“哦！呃……我不太确认……是西边那栋比较大的尖尖的楼……”

遥掐了掐鼻梁，没能憋回那个烦躁的叹气：“莲。没有地址我不能把东西放下。”

“你为啥要把东西放下？”

“我没法带着它上火车。”

“你不用坐火车。开车就行了。我把它停在了我公寓外面的街上。你记得那是哪里，对吧？”

遥真想杀了他。“我开不了车，莲。”

“哪里不能！我把钥匙搁里面了，门没锁。”

莲真的是白痴吧。谁会把车钥匙放在车里还不锁门？这特么简直像是渚会做的事。“不，莲，我开不了车。”

电话那头安静了很久。“遥。”他终于说。遥倒抽了一口气。“已经……快十五年了。”

遥闭上了眼睛。“莲……”

“那啥，我得回去工作了，”莲一声咳嗽，打断了他，“钥匙在车里，你开吧，我没它还是能生存几天的。你跟实理明天在回家路上没准能在路边停下来吃个饭。”

“莲，求你了——”

然后莲的声音变得很小很小：“一路平安，小遥。”

他挂断了电话。

 

* * *

 

遥大概花了十分钟盯着莲的车。

还好莲的小公寓离黛安的办公楼只有三个十字路口的距离，遥抱着他的东西走那点路还是可以的。就像他说的那样，车没锁（没被偷真是奇迹），就在楼前，他想都没想就把东西装进后备箱了。

坐上驾驶座就是另一回事了。

但十分钟后，遥觉得他就那么站在那里一定看起来很奇怪，所以他觉得他最好先坐进车里再把这一切搞明白。

果然坐进车里完全没有帮他平静下来，尤其是他意识到十三年不开车还真是一段很长的时间后。各种按钮和控制杆的位置都不对；档杆在哪？先不提车停的位置还挺紧的。遥如果想要保证所有东西完好无损地开出去，得用上全部耐心。

他现在可真需要一个复习课程。

遥尽力回想着莲在开过来的时候到底做了些什么，捣鼓着车里的东西，直到他找到了车里自带的那个语音启动的电话。他至少说了四遍“给凛打电话”才想起这是莲的车，然后换了个叫法再试了一次：“给鲨鱼脸打电话。”

电话响了四声凛才接：“喂？”

“凛，我是遥。”

“遥？你拿着莲的电话干什么？”

“我在他的车里。”他顿了一下，但时间没长到凛能回答，“档杆在哪？”

“啥？”

“档杆。它在哪里？”

凛在背景里抱怨了一声，遥能听见他告诉宗介自己在打电话。“现在都是自动的了啊。你为什么想知道这个？”

遥不是很确认凛会对他下一句有什么反应。“因为我要开莲的车了。”

他的反应大概是被延迟了吧，如果他没有对开车感到无比紧张，他还是会觉得好笑的。“等会，你以前开的是手动的吗？我都不知道——等，啥？！”

重复说是没有意义的，但他还是又说了一遍：“我要开车了。”下一个问题。“我怎么从平行停车的位置里出去？”

“你什么时候又开车了？！”

“在我大概花两分钟离开这个车位后。莲这家伙停得太靠近其它车了。我怎么出去。”

“我——你——可我不——”遥翻了个白眼。凛不太擅长应付让他吃惊的事。“我……抱歉，你问什么了吗？”

遥深深地吸了一口气，试着让自己已经出汗的手稳下来。“凛，”遥有点咬牙切齿地说，“我现在正在努力保持冷静。我要开车到东京去看游泳比赛可是我不从车位里出来我就没法开车所以告诉我怎么从这个车位里出去。”这大概是他很久很久以来一次性说完的最多的话。

凛沉默了一下。“你就……确保方向盘是正的。呃……”他几乎都能听到他思考时挠头的声音了，“方向盘是正的吗？”

遥启动了车，然后找到了正确的操纵杆后调整了方向盘。“现在是了。”

“行。把车调到倒退然后能倒多少倒多少。”

“我不知道地方够不够——”

“能倒多少就倒多少，遥。”

他照做了。“然后呢。”

“调回前进档。然后松开刹车前把方向盘往右①转到底。然后就……一点一点地出去，到街上。慢慢地。”

这太蠢了。遥知道从平行停车的车位里出来没那么难，即使位置真的很窄，但看看他：还得凛去教他。为了留点面子，他试着尽快把车开了出来。然后他在大概长得痛苦的十五秒后，终于开到了街上。

结果有人对他嘟了一下喇叭。他吓得差点跳起来。

“你出去前看路了吗？”凛在那边叹了口气。

“看了，”他咬着牙说，“只是……”

凛这几年来已经很懂他了。“你得继续开，遥。沿着路。到了路口要停。记住，红灯停，绿灯——”

“行，我知道了。”他挥手向后面车里那个女的表示道歉，然后踩住油门慢慢到了限速。

遥就这么放松地在安静的环境下开了会车，然后凛嘲笑一样的声音传了过来：“真是没想到啊，七濑遥又开车了。”

“闭嘴。”

“你想让我跟你多待一会，还是……？”

说实话，他想。万一他还有什么傻问题要问呢，但遥觉得还是给自己尽可能地留点面子好了。“我觉得我没问题。”

“那行吧。还需要帮忙的话给我或宗介打个电话。”

“我没事的。谢谢，凛。”

 

 

①在日本，车是靠路的左边行驶的。

 

* * *

 

遥完全不是没事的。

前两个小时还不太糟。路上车没有想象的多，而且他的时间也不错。好像有点太好了；他疑惑着为什么路上没有别人。天气不错，是阴天，没有晃眼的阳光，没有阻碍视线的雾。一切都很完美。

然后一声雷响后，下起了瓢泼大雨。

雨刷器很快了，但它们肯定能更快——雨不可能下得那么大。遥基本就是用出满冷汗的双手像瞎了一样地开车。连车里面都开始起雾了。他忘了怎么把湿气产生的雾去掉了。空调吗？不是暖气，那是霜……

然后他离别的道太近了，听到了一声短促的喇叭响。

不是什么生气的喇叭声——就是一个小小的警告，但那还是让遥吓得发抖。他真是太傻了。他怎么能那么做？他怎么能让那个发生呢？他就是想调整雨刷，结果被分散了注意力，结果就因为那个，又他妈差点出了事故。

遥觉得空调在出怪声，然后他意识到那是自己过快的呼吸，然后就把车停到了路肩上。

他需要冷静。遥需要冷静。他本来想着要不要给凛再打个电话，但他最后还是决定不打了。他今天已经打扰够他了。再说了，凛能说什么让他冷静的话吗？凛是什么都不会是冷静。渚也不行。他说话太快。怜他说话很有逻辑，但他现在需要的不是逻辑。

他现在想说话的，只有一个人。

捣鼓了一会按钮，遥又打开了车里的电话。电话响了一次就接通了。

“莲！你和爸爸在路上了吗？我知道那里有点雨，但你们出发早的话是不是就没赶上雨？”

瞬间遥就感觉平静了很多。晕眩的感觉也开始消退。

“莲？在吗？”

他深吸了一口气：“不，我是遥。莲没法来。他，”打了一个小嗝，“工作脱不开身。”

“啥——？哎哟，真悲剧！算了，至少你还能来——等会，为什么你拿着莲的手机？还有，你要怎么来？”

“我没有，”他轻轻说，说完后才想外面雨打着玻璃的声音会不会盖过了自己的说话声，“我借了他的车。”

实理安静了一会。然后：“我还以为你不会开车呢。”

她的语气是带着责备的，也许，但更多还是好奇。“不，我知道怎么开车。”他咽了口唾沫。不过，他突然想起自己的驾照可能已经过期了。“我只是不喜欢。”

又过了几秒，但这次遥听到了背景里的一些声音。他听到实理和她一个队友说她要出去几分钟，过一阵回去。“喂，爸爸，”她开始说，“没关系。来，我觉得我知道一见能有帮助的事。”

也许遥听起来比自己想象的还要糟糕，如果实理听他说两句话就立马觉得他整个人都一团糟的话（他其实就是，但他以为他还可以掩藏这件事。看来不行）。

“翻翻莲的音乐。你能找到选择菜单吗？”

先是凛，现在又是他十七岁的女儿得来教他怎么使用一辆车。但找到菜单还是挺简单的。“然后呢？”

“我想让你听首歌。点‘艺术家’。我不记得我把它存成了‘实理’还是‘橘’，但我绝对把它放到莲的车上了。”

“实理”那里什么都没有，所以他试了试“橘”。“找到了，”他小声说，注意到里面只有六首歌；不算一张完整的专辑。

“点击播放。”

他选了第一首歌。他立马就认出了曲调：“《Here Comes the Sun》。”

她的声音轻而舒缓。“是啊。去年学校联欢会我弹了那首歌呢。茜帮我录了下来。我知道我唱歌不是很好，但我尤克里里弹得还是不错的。”

“我喜欢那首歌。”

“我知道啊，”他几乎都能听见她灿烂的笑容，“上面还有一些别的呢，包括《绿野仙踪》的主题曲，你就愉快地忍着吧。”

现在的话，他简直不能再爱那首被弹烂了的歌了。“它肯定很好听。”

“你只是出于必要才那么说的！”她笑道。她的笑声停下来后，她压低了声音。“你觉得这会有帮助吗？我是说，对于开车这个。我知道，呃……”她顿了一下，“……雨里开车还是挺吓人的。”

实理知道。她记得。她很清楚他为什么开车有困难。“实理，对不起。”

“那不是你的错。没人怪你。没人怪过你。”

但开车的人是他。当时是遥在开车。如果另一辆车闯了那个该死的红灯的时候他能反应更快的话……如果他哪怕是提前一秒踩了刹车，也许……也许……

“爸爸，求你了，没事。不是你的错。”

遥知道理论上是这样的，但现在他就在这，十五年后了，还没完全原谅自己。有些时候，那些一闪而过的瞬间，他会想起他们的脸然后觉得如果不是因为他，他们就还会活着。

“我爱你。”

遥颤抖着深吸了一口气，让自己平静下来。“我也爱你，宝贝。”

“你觉得你能到东京吗？”

雨还在，但已经开始变小了，至少小到雨刷不用那么快了。再说了，他已经开了一半了，掉头回去根本是没有意义的。但最重要的是：他答应实理自己会去的。

“你叫怜和渚给我留个座位。我会去的。”

他所开的剩下的路，都是循环播放着实理的歌声的。

 

* * *

他到的时候，刚好赶上时间。

进到比赛的建筑里很简单，对于有着他这样的过去的人尤其是。好几年前的人都记得他，直接给他带路，然后他在观众席里找到了怜和渚给自己留的座位了。

“你总算来了！”渚喊道，还很夸张地挥了挥手，“真是险啊。三分钟后仰泳决赛就开始了。”

遥露出一个微笑，然后拍了拍怜的肩膀，友好地捏了一下，然后他掏出手机，给实理打了电话。

“我大概还有六十秒就要上出发台了所以你给我打电话可最好是告诉我你已经到了。”

他笑了：“抬头。出发台旁边，第三排。”

他看她红色的头发因为扭头甩了过去，然后她的脸上绽开一个大大的笑容。“你来了！”

“我说过我会的。好好游，OK？”

“你可是费劲了千辛万苦才来的，我肯定会拿到名次的。你就看着吧！”

结果她果然做到了——第二名。她的接力队呢？第三。

后来，他在人群中找到她时，她直接冲了过来，紧紧地抱住了他。“天啊，我真不敢相信我竟然做到了！”

遥亲了亲她的头顶：“我敢相信。”

她用胳膊肘顶了他的肋骨一下，然后又把他拉进一个拥抱。

“谢谢你来了，爸爸。”她贴着他的胸口说道。

他还没来得及做任何回应，她的教练就拍了拍他们的肩膀。他们两个人抬头看见她举着一个相机：“你们俩要不要来张胜利的合影？”

实理抬头看着遥，满脸期待，他笑了，戳了戳她的鼻子。“我跟你合张影。”他这么说，她的表情亮起来的时候他心里一阵温暖。

他的女儿把自己的牙撞了撞：“你得用牙笑才行。”

“行，行！”遥又笑了，给她的鼻子敲了一下，“我用我的牙笑。”

他们听见了一声“咔嚓”，然后教练把相机转过来给他们看。

她捕捉到了他们微笑着同时笑出声的瞬间。他感到自己心潮澎湃。

那是江十五年前在沙滩照到的笑容。


	14. Chapter 14

一转眼，实理就高中毕业了。

过去的一年有点呼啸而过的感觉——遥当时忙得简直不可开交，比他一生任何时候都要忙。他可是个前奥运选手啊。但这不一样。游泳是个比较集中的项目，他只要反复努力做同一件事就可以了。这些天，如果遥没有在自己的厨房埋在面粉里，就是在画室画画，或者和黛安一起监督建筑工地。实理也很忙；在岩鸢高中的最后一年，她也已经有了一枚国家级比赛的银牌，为了在下一场国家级女子游泳比赛上取得名次非常努力地训练了。最后她还是只得了第二名，但那已经足够让全国范围内的不少大学都给她发来邀请。

他们已经尽可能多地在一块了，但他们在她高中的最后几个月都很忙，这也很可惜，毕竟她不久后就要走了。但遥知道如果她毕业的时候他能把事情搞定，那一切都值了。他一定要让她的毕业日成为她最好的一天。

那一天从凛开始。

门铃一刻不停地响着，但遥想让实理去开门。可是，像往常一样，她动作还是有点慢。

“谁在按门铃啊？！”门铃响得几乎像是音乐一样时她终于这么喊道。

遥装傻：“我什么没听见啊。”

她终于来了，像一个红色的旋风一样，头发打着她今天下午花时间做的波浪卷。“你一定是耳朵里进太多水了才听不见——舅舅！”

外面传来一声女生一样的尖叫（凛），然后遥听见咚的一声响。他慢慢走到门口，看到凛正挣扎着抱住一个异常开心的，像考拉熊一样抓住他的实理。

“我的天啊，你为什么会在这？！”实理尖叫道，宗介在后面站着，提着凛和自己的东西，笑着看着眼前的一幕。“爸爸说你今天来不了！”

“惊喜啊！”她舅舅笑道，但他听起来有点吃力，“宝贝，我现在没以前那么年轻了，所以你能不能……”

在遥能插一句讽刺他年龄的话之前，实理就摇了摇头，把头埋进他的颈侧。“不能。”

“不能？！”

“不能！”她笑出声，“我都一年多没见到你了，你就忍着吧。”

凛向遥看去，寻求支援，但遥只是耸了耸肩。凛翻了个白眼，脸被笑容绷得紧紧的，然后试着在他身上挂着他的外甥女的情况下走进家门。

“你还是准备下楼梯吧，”遥说，卷起衬衫袖子，调整了自己的领带，“我们大概十分钟前就应该出发了。”

凛瞪了他一眼，然后倒着走了几步出了门。

实理蹦了下来，要求着宗介背她，遥回去带上了他知道她想穿的那双高跟鞋。

他出去的时候，看到他们三个在台阶底下，宗介背着实理，实理把自己光着的脚晃来晃去。他走下一半的台阶时，她转身看见他，喊了一句：“我忘了我的鞋了你能——”

他安静地把它们举过了头顶。

“谢了，爸爸！”

.

.

“我有个惊喜要给你。”

手里握着毕业证书，实理笑得更开心了。穿着高跟鞋的她和他一样高了，她撞了他一下，肩对肩。她的头发被风吹得到处都是。“还有啊？我还以为舅舅就是呢。”

“凛是惊喜的一部分。”

她接着问他各种问题，他们也等着全队人过来：怜和渚在那里和他们见面了，还有似鸟，实理的爷爷奶奶，兰和莲，连遥的父母都来了。

遥把他们所有人的手机都收集起来，输入了地址。“开车到这里。”他对他们所有人说。

“喔——！”渚惊叹道，“这是寻宝之类的吗？”

“不是，”怜回答道，把电话拽过来仔细看，“这不是沙滩上那个旧屋子——”

“就去吧，”遥告诉他们，把实理拉走了，“我们在那里集合。”

.

.

遥开车带他们来到了一个餐厅。

“哦！”实理惊叹道，“这不是以前那个螃蟹屋嘛，几年前关店了的。”她从车里出来，听着海浪拍打沙滩的声音；餐厅就在岸边。“他们新建了个新饭馆？我们在这里吃午饭吗？”

“是。”

“饭店叫什么啊？”

“实理家。”

她停了下来，满脸困惑：“啥？”

“是‘实理家’，”他轻声重复，走向门口时用一只胳膊环住她的肩膀，“实理家沿海烧烤。就差把牌子立起来了。”

他能感受到她的呼吸加速，看到她的眼睛惊讶地眨了好几下。“抱歉……我不……”她的眼睛闪烁着，“这是你开的餐厅？”

遥点了点头：“是啊。这就是我最近为什么那么忙。”

“你怎么没告诉我？！”

“惊喜啊，忘了？”

实理放声大笑起来，一仰头，让头发被风扬起。“好厉害！这……这简直太厉害了！我们能不能……？”她指了指门口。

“其他人都在了，去吧——喂！”他被打断了，实理直接抓住他的胳膊把他拖了进去。

一进去她就呆住了。

作为一个艺术家，遥对于设计可是花了很大的心思。他和建筑设计师一起合作重新设计那个屋子，和室内设计师一起做了家具，厨房，里面所有的东西。在很多人的帮助下，这才成为了可能。

但是有一方面遥保证完全是自己做的。

其他人都已经在他之前到了，遥的员工之一让他们进去转了。桌上摆的食物——自己菜单上的样品——都没有没动过，家人朋友们全都完全被布满餐厅墙壁的画所吸引了。

实理走了上前，紧咬着牙关，绿眼睛因为盈满泪水而闪着光。她的嘴唇紧抿着，遥发誓他听到了一声呜咽，然后她把手放在了胸前。“妈妈……”她轻轻说道，另一只手悬在江的水彩画前面。

遥为了找到要用的照片翻了很多相册，他家的，还有凛的妈妈家的。他最擅长的是水彩画：他喜欢那种不同寻常的，褪色的感觉，但这次他很努力地去画了情绪，画她们的笑，她闪亮的红眼睛，她长长的眼睫毛，她精致的五官。他把海滩的背景尽量画得很少，主要突出江和她在彩虹色的沙滩伞的阴凉下被自己举起的小女儿。他花了很久去让她们的笑容对称，让她们笑的时候鼻子碰上。

“天啊，爸爸，”实理低语道，“好漂亮。”

遥露出一个微笑，捏了捏她的肩膀。“还有呢。”

实理到处走着，沉浸其中：有一张被框起来的大纸，上面是炭笔画的宗介，多数是在活动自己的肩膀，或坐在泳池边说话，帮似鸟训练游泳；也有一张油画，是怜和小时候的实理，她刚摔倒蹭伤了膝盖，怜正试着让她平静下来：这些都是过了入口，厨房附近的。

她往里走着，路过了站在一张凛和遥在东京奥运会上的水粉画前正哭着的凛：他们额头紧贴着，凛的手因为庆祝胜利举起来，他灿烂的笑和遥谦恭的微笑形成对比。

“我都忘了你的头发以前不是白的了，”实理开玩笑地说，但遥只是觉得有点好笑地呼了口气，然后轻轻推了推她，示意她接着走。

她又路过了江的一张画，这次只是素描，但遥很努力把她有点古怪的性格全都表现出来，从她疯狂挥着的活泼的手，到她骄傲自信的站姿。还有一张实理认出来的油画，是她和渚在奥运会的时候，他递给她一个冰激凌——那不勒斯。

然后她走近餐厅后面时，深吸了一口气，

“爸爸，”她小声说着，这时候已经完全在哭了，“是爸爸。”

第一张是遥最喜欢的之一：是照着遥多年前在实理出生那天照的一张照片画的。真琴把他的女儿紧紧地抱在胸前。鲜明的对比画出来还是有些困难的：真琴宽厚的肩膀和高大的体型跟小小的实理和她火一样的红发。但他觉得最后画出来还是不错的。

下一个呢，那张是遥凭着想象画的。他脑海里只有实理告诉他的事。他画了一张四岁的实理站在真琴脚尖的素描，他带着她转着圈，教她跳舞。

至于最后一张……他还是花了挺久的。

实理就站在那看了好久。那并不是遥所期待的反应：他还指望着这张是她最喜欢的呢。所以她就震惊地站那里时，遥希望自己把她最喜欢的照片还原得不错。

那是遥和真琴在海边笑的那张。

最后她转过身看着他，露出一个闪亮的微笑。“牙齿。”她笑着说。

遥的视线也有点因为泪水而模糊了，他咽了口唾沫：“是啊。牙齿。”

她走了两步，撞进他怀里，紧紧抱住他：“爸爸，这真是太好了。”

他只能点点头，把下巴靠在她肩膀上。

有人敲了敲他的背，他们两个抬头看见凛，笑容有些伤感，但还是温暖的。他又恭喜了实理然后他看向他们身后，指着后院门口边上的墙。“我觉得那张是我最喜欢的，”他小声说，声音有点哽咽。

实理转身时已经没了眼泪，笑得开心。

那是遥和小时候的实理在一起的一张画，她第一次在泳池里。

“是我们。”她小声说，用一只手抱住了遥。

对于遥来说，那是他很珍藏的记忆。她作为一个小孩子多数的第一次体验都是真琴和江陪在她身边的，但遥永远也忘不了他们允许他带着她第一次在泳池里游泳。

“你也许不记得了，”遥开始说，“但——”

“我第一次游泳，”实理接下去，给他一个有些虚弱的微笑，“我记得。”

他靠了过去，亲了亲她的额头然后感觉到自己的袖子被揪了一下。他转过头时发现兰在对他笑，大拇指指着身后那间小小的，能从里面很好地看见海的圆形日光室。“他的手就在那里，”她笑了一下，“我简直可以抓住它，就像他能带我去任何地方一样。”

遥感觉到实理慢慢从他怀抱里出去，拖着自己穿着高跟鞋的脚，发出慢慢的噔噔声，沿着木地板走向日光室。

确实花了些时间，但遥终于把真琴那幅画画完了。手伸着，随时都准备把他带回现实，像他一直以来做的那样。一直。

“你做的很好，遥哥。”兰轻声说道。

“是啊，”实理同意道，“他做得很好。”

.

.

“不可能！遥，青花鱼蛋糕真的在菜单上？”

“是啊。”

“哎哟！它们在我们婚礼上已经够糟糕了！”

“渚觉得挺好吃的。”

“是啊，我觉得挺好吃的！”

“我也是。”

“同上。”

“实理，宗介……你们俩少帮倒忙。”

“行，别说了。给，尝尝这个牛油果蛋糕。”

“牛油果？啥？！不吃！”

“是本季特别的。”

“这餐馆完蛋了——哎，这还不错啊。”

“跟你说了。”

“你给我闭嘴。”

.

.

“跟你比一场。”

他们晚上在岩鸢散着步，试着从实理的毕业派对兼遥的餐馆开业的兴奋中平静下来。至少遥以为他们是在休息。结果她想比赛。

“我们离学校不到两公里，”她接着说，“我们可以……偷偷溜进去。比一场。”学校还有那个露天泳池，虽然笹部的游泳俱乐部也允许他们任意使用，平时练习了。

“那是私闯民宅吧。”遥责备道，但他不能否认那听起来是不错。再说了，他自己为了游泳已经私闯了不少地方了。

“不算是，”实理宣布，找着自己手提包里的挂绳，“我还有那里的钥匙。”

“我还以为你得把钥匙还回去呢。”

“我会的！明天。在我们比赛之后。”

他就没再反驳了。

因为今天是个特殊的日子，他也不知道最后到底会怎么样，所以他在裤子底下穿了自己的泳裤：他本希望他们所有人都会在庆祝之后想去海边，结果大家没去。实理嘲笑了他一阵，结果她自己也把裙子脱了露出自己的泳衣。

也许这么多年来他这个习惯传染给她了。

在他们往泳池走过去时，实理宣布：“一百米，自由式。”

遥只是跳了进去，游回边上。“算了，”他扬起一捧水去泼她，“仰泳。”

“哟，”实理挑衅道，但还是跳进了泳池，“你要跟专游仰泳的比？够自信啊。”

“奥运会的时候我仰泳得了银牌。”

“是啊。银。牌。”

“你也只有银牌啊。”

她笑了，往他的脸溅起水花：“我们俩总有一个要先赢，是吧？”然后她抓着边缘做好了准备动作：“数到三，行吧？”

“行。”

“一！”

“二。”

“三！”

.

.

他们最后只是悠闲地一起游着，肩并肩地，仰面漂浮。

 

 

 

——全文完——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：写完了！！！！！感谢阅读，希望你们喜欢这篇文:)


End file.
